


Dipper the Cheerleader

by neba



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill's a fuck boyy!!!!, BillDip, Cheerleader!Au, Dipper in a skirt, Dipper is a cute lil in a lil costume, F/F, Im pretty bad at tags, M/M, Norman Babcock - Freeform, Over The Garden Wall Wirt, Tad Strange - Freeform, mabifica, possesive!Bill, umm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6368611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neba/pseuds/neba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Cipher University, Dipper finds out in order to get a degree, he has to join at least one sports club. Dipper has no experience in any sport whatsoever. He decides to join the cheer leading club, can't be that bad, right? Wrong. He has to cheer for the basketball team that includes Bill, the all star shooter. College can't get any worse!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why me?!

Cipher University holds the most elite, smart, and important people. And then there's Dipper. Not that much of a hotshot, stays at his dorm all day, just reads books, not that interesting. The son of the headmaster, though. What a catch! He can get a girl just by winking at them and blinking. He can score baskets with his eyes shut! Just like magic. To Bill, life is simple. To Dipper, life's got other plans for him

~~~~~

Dipper walked out of the Guidance office, slumped over and looking dead inside. Well, in college, that's how everyone looked. But Dipper's look was for a different reason. Apparently, degrees don't come cheap. In order to graduate the university, he had to join a sports club. Everything else was taken, so the last resort was cheer leading. Even if he was bisexual, girls weren't really his type so they don't need to worry. Dipper walked passed a hall way where "The Prince Of Cipher University" hung out. _Bill._ Sure, he was hot, but he was way out of Dipper's league. Dipper was considered a nerd and unworthy to even talk to him, what was the point? It was after school, meaning he had to go all the way to the cheer squad meeting. As he walked in, a girl who was shorter than him walked up to him, "Hello, you must be Dipper. I've heard about you."

"Uh, yeah, I'm Dipper, you are....?" Dipper asked, he was unsure of her name considering she was probably part of the populars. 

She handed Dipper an outfit, including a skirt and the school's symbol on it, "I'm Emma, here is your uniform. Sorry, we don't get guys often, so will this do? You look like a girl anyway." She said as she took Dipper's glasses off. "Whoa." she gazed into his sparkling brown orbs.

"It's fine, Emma. Now, can I please have my glasses back?" He took the outfit and the glasses and entered the changing room in the back. After about 3 minutes or so, Dipper came out looking dead again. "Emma....Do I really have to wear this...?" He asked hiding behind a wall. 

"Yes. Now come out so I can see you." Dipper stepped out, his skirt having patterns of yellow triangles with white eyes like the school flag and his shirt had the name of the star shooter 'Bill' from the basketball team. "Nice, you look great." Emma said, "Better get to practice." Emma turned around out of the door as Dipper followed her. "Hey, guys this is Dipper.....blah blah blah" Dipper couldn't hear over the stares he was getting from Bill. Bill was all the way in the front, near the basket. They were far away but Dipper felt a tension between them. He didn't know what it was but he was extremely creeped out by his stares. Dipper shrugged it off and began the practice.

~~~~~

Dipper, still in his uniform leaned against a wall, catching his breath from the practice. He couldn't do anything, he was totally not flexible. He closed his eyes and rested a bit. "Well, Well, Dipper Pines, how are you?" a voice said in front of him. Dipper eyes shot open,

" _Cipher_. What do you want?" Dipper hissed back.

"Oh nothing, it's just that I like you, and maybe we should go out some time. Hey, nice uniform, I'm pretty sure you can't process this sentence. Thanks for hearing me out." Dipper raised his eyebrow, confused. He didn't hear a single word he said except for 'Oh' considering Bill talked to fast for Dipper to comprehend what he was saying. Bill put his arm over Dipper's head, making Dipper unable to get up. "I have a deal for you, Pine Tree.~" Bill sang, putting his hand next to Dipper's thigh so he really couldn't move, "Tonight is the championship game, you'll be there considering you're on the cheer squad."

"Yeah, so what?" Dipper asked, crossing his arms over his chest and looking up into Bill's different colored eyes. Left blue, Right gold. "Are you going to make fun of me? Reveal what's under my skirt?" Dipper furrowed his eyes, seeming angry.

"Relax, Pine Tree, of course not. As I was saying, if I win tonight's game with my shots," Bill trailed off.

"Go on..." Dipper replied, getting impatient.

"You have to be mine." Bill smiled mischievously and looked down at Dipper's eyes through his glasses.

"Yours? What do you mean by 'yours'" Dipper asked, unfolding his arms and shifting into a more comfortable position.

"You being my boyfriend, dummy. Hanging out with me constantly, kissing and hugging...like real couples!" Bill said and stood up straight.

"Why me?" Dipper asked, "You have tons of girls to win over, yet you choose me?"

Bill rolled his eyes, "I said I liked you, didn't I? Do we have a deal or not?"

Dipper looked at his hand and reluctantly shook it, "You're on." Dipper spoke.

"I look forward to seeing you tonight, Pine Tree." Bill said, winked, kissed Dipper on the cheek, and left.

Dipper was left dumbfounded after that kiss,  _Dammit, Cipher._ Dipper thought and stood up to head over to his dorm.

~~~~~

When Dipper arrived at the game that night, he saw Bill wink at him. Dipper blushed immediately and remembered the kiss. Dipper turned away, refusing to look back at him. 

At the end of the championship game, that only took three hours, they announced the scores. The judge held both of the best shooter's hands, swinging them to tease both of them. "And the winner is....."

The whole place watched in awe, waiting for a response, "Cipher University!"

Everyone from the CU cheered and hugged the team. Dipper stood there, leaning against the wall. Bill ran up to him and grabbed his hand, leading him into the crowd. "Wh-Bill!" Dipper screamed in protest. Bill hoisted Dipper up and kissed him on the lips. Dipper melted into it and closed his eyes. Bill let go and stared up at Dipper. Bill smirked, "Hello, boyfriend." was all Bill said. Dipper blushed.

 _Oh no. College isn't going to be as easy as I thought._ Dipper thought and shut his eyes again.

 


	2. Bill, So Overprotective.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen at the dorm, Bill is jealous because of Norman, Bill gets distracted when Dipper was being cute, Bill gets kinda mad, Dipper gets annoyed at how clingy he is and starts to retaliate too.

Dipper dropped the last of his luggage on the floor and slugged over, now in his normal clothes, "Bill, I get that I'm your 'boyfriend'" Dipper said, adding air quotes, "But why do I have to move into _your_ dorm?"

Bill rolled his eyes and grabbed Dipper's hand and led him to the big ass bed, "Because, Pine Tree, we're real boyfriends." Bill sat down and pulled Dipper into his lap, "Plus, we had a deal."

"You never mentioned this in the deal!" Dipper protested, attempting to get out of Bill's reach by squirming. "Why is your room so big anyways? Your room is as big as eighteen of other rooms combined!"

Bill placed Dipper next to him because Dipper wouldn't stop squirming, "Well, I _am_ the headmaster and the owner's son. Of course I get special treatment!" Bill said and began nuzzling his head in Dipper's neck.

"So, what you're saying is, you're spoiled?" Dipper asked and looked at Bill.

Bill stared blankly at him, "I guess..."

Dipper snickered, "You baby!" Dipper exclaimed and lightly punched Bill in the arm.

Bill smirked and pinned Dipper down on the bed, "Who are you calling a baby?!" Bill said and began tickling Dipper.

"No! Bill! Please-AHHHH!" Dipper laughed out and began pushing Bill away, Bill stopped and looked at Dipper. Dipper blushed as soon as he figured out Bill was coming closer, "Bill?" Dipper asked. Bill lowered his lips onto Dipper, the soft peck turned into a fight for dominance between tongues. Their mouths sharing saliva and basically sucking on each other's faces.

Bill pulled away to find a red Dipper underneath him. "W-What was that f-for?" Dipper stammered and put his arm over his face to hide his blush. Bill smiled and hugged Dipper tightly. Dipper then realized:

_Pine Tree, how adorable._

~~~~~

Dipper heard footsteps run after him, "Dipper! Wait up!" Dipper swung around and saw his friend run up to him.

"Oh hey, Norman, what's up?" Dipper asked when Norman had caught up to him. 

"Nothing much, you're going to lunch, right? You wanna buy together?" Norman asked as they made their way to the lunch line.

"Sure, the line's always long. Can't hurt to have someone to talk to." Dipper said as he held his place in line.

The rest of the time, at least five minutes, they talked about their conspiracies and anomalies they've seen recently. Dipper talked about that time he saw talking gnomes at Gravity Falls. Norman talked about zombies and how cool they are when you see them up close. "Bye, Norman, see you later!" Dipper waved at Norman who also waved back. Dipper walked over to the table he usually sat, with Mabel and her friends. Until...

"Hey," Bill said and put his arm against the wall so Dipper couldn't get away, "What was that about?"

"What? Me getting lunch, what's so wrong about that?" Dipper protested and set his lunch down at the table.

"No, Pine Tree. The fact that you were talking to that nerd." Bill said and put the hand that wasn't on the wall on his hip. Dipper raised his glasses and crossed his arms.

"Nerd? You mean my friend, Norman?" Dipper said and began getting angry at how Bill treated his friends.

"Yeah, I don't want you talking or listening to him! He seems weird! Are you listening to me?!" Bill asked.

"Why would I listen to someone who doesn't want me to talk to my friends!?" Dipper retaliated, beginning to walk away. Bill grabbed his hand, pulled him close, and kissed him. Dipper blushed as he realized everyone was looking at them. Well, everyone at Dipper's table.

"Dipper!" Mabel screamed, "I didn't know you had a boyfriend and that your boyfriend was Bill!!" 

Everyone in the cafeteria had their attention on Dipper, Bill, and Mabel.

"Mabel!" Dipper lightly screamed.

"Sorry everyone," Bill announced, "I forgot to tell you about Dipper and me."

Bill looked at Dipper who looked flustered and was blushing really hard, hiding his face from everyone.

"Yep, we're in a relationship!" Bill exclaimed.

"Bill! Why did you have to announce it to everyone!?" Dipper screamed as soon as everyone started making a commotion. ' _Has to be a joke,'_ Dipper heard, ' _There's no way he's serious...'_

To prove his point, Bill took Dipper's hand and kissed him in front of everyone.  _Bill!!!!!!!_ Dipper thought. Everybody whispered about them both. Bill led Dipper out of the cafeteria.

"What was that for?!" Dipper asked, trying to pull away from Bill.

"So everyone know's you're mine, especially that Norman kid." Bill said.

Dipper huffed and crossed his arms.

_Why does Bill have to be so confusing....?_

~~~~~

Wednesday, the worst day of the week for Dipper. Best day of the week for Bill. Practice. Dipper put on his uniform and walked onto the basketball court. "Okay ladies and Dipper, today we're going to do the routine we practiced last time. I hope all of you remembered it." Emma spoke. The girls looked down, none of them had remembered it, except for Dipper. Last time, she kept repeating it, it stuck in his brain. Bill on the other hand was enjoying practice with the other boys. While Bill was shooting, he and Dipper made eye contact, which made Bill miss. Bill glared at Dipper. Dipper innocently shrugged, like he did nothing. After practice, Bill walked straight at him. Some girls stared at Bill in awe, but just to find out he was going to talk to Dipper. Bill took Dipper's hand and lead him out to their dorm.

"What are you doing?" Bill asked as he crossed his arms.

"What? I'm cheer leading-what i'm supposed to do." Dipper retaliated, beginning to get annoyed.

"Do you want other boys to look at you?" Bill asked and pinned him against the wall.

Dipper turned red instantly at the thought, "N-No way, the uniform's ironic."

"Pine Tree, don't flash your cuteness to anyone but me," He said, pointing his thumb at himself, "Got it."

"Why do you have to give a whole set of rules?" Dipper asked and looked down, refusing to look at Bill.

"We had a deal, Pine Tree. And I love you." Bill winked at Dipper.

Dipper blushed. Bill caressed Dipper's cheek, Dipper cupped Bill's hand. Bill took Dipper's chin and kissed him.

_Bill, why must you make my heart beat so fast?_

~~~~~

"Pine Tree!" Bill yelled from the 'popular' hallway, "Here,"

"What is it, Bill? Let me get to class." Dipper said as he slowly walked over to him. Bill put his arm around Dipper's shoulders.

"Is this him?" A girl asked, she had pink hair and a slutty outfit. 

"Yes, Pyronica. I told you already." Bill responded and rolled his eyes. Bill lowered down and kissed Dipper on the cheek. Bill was leaning on the wall, one foot on the wall as well. Dipper blushed.

"Aw, he's so cute! He's the size of a girl." The girl named Pyronica said. "He has a twin, right?"

Dipper nodded, "Whoa, Pine Tree, you didn't tell me that. You can go by the way, Py just wanted to meet you." Dipper walked away and rolled his eyes, waste of his time.

~~~~~

Dipper threw his bag down when he got to his dorm, "Bill, we need to talk."

"Oh hey, Pine Tree, what's up?" Bill asked as he threw a small ball up into the air just catch it and throw it up again repeatedly.

"You're way too clingy! You made me late for class, like, eight times just to meet your friends." Dipper said, getting annoyed again.

"Oh really? How so? Because as my boyfriend you should be happy to see me and my friends anytime." Bill said as he stopped playing with the ball to look at Dipper.

"Okay, I like seeing your friends, but sometimes you pull me out of class to kiss me or something. That's really embarrassing!" Dipper said as he stomped his foot on the ground. Bill shot out of bed and walked over to Dipper.

"Fine, another deal."

"Ugh." Dipper groaned.

"I promise, it's not bad." Bill said.

"Go on..." Dipper trailed.

"I won't disturb you and your class schedules if..." Bill stopped to think.

"If...?" Dipper asked.

"You give me special treatment, here in the dorm." Bill smiled mischievously.

"Like what?" Dipper asked and began to blush.

"Hmm, I don't know. A ton of kisses, hugs, and..." Bill winked.

Dipper blushed harder hiding his face with his hand. He stuck out his right hand, "F-Fine...D-deal." Dipper stuttered. They shook hands and Bill kissed Dipper on the lips.

 _Pine Tree, you're too cute._  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! Thanks for reading my new chapter of Dipper the Cheer Leader! I'm considering changing the title, maybe later. Thanks for comments, kudos, and bookmarks!


	3. Dipper Pines: What a Cutie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff.

Dipper got up from bed and put on his glasses, "Dipper...." Bill groaned.

"Hmm?" Dipper questioned, grabbing his cheer outfit and changing.

"Where are you going?" Bill whined trying to grab Dipper closer, "Stay here with me~...."

"Sorry Bill, even though today's Saturday, I still have to practice! It's only today, though." Dipper said sliding on his skirt and posing in the mirror.

"Mn.....Fine."Bill whispered, understanding Dipper's situation.

"I promise I'll come back when it's done. It's only until 11." Dipper said, putting his hand on the doorknob as he gestured to the clock that said 10. "Being a cheer leader is hard..." he whispered under his breath. He opened the door and stepped out.

                                                             ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dipper rushed into their dorm, "Bill I'm so-" he started, but only to gain a glare from his boyfriend.

It was around 2, Dipper realized how mad Bill was. "You're late, Dipper Pines." Bill said, getting up.

"Sorry, Bill. I-I had to talk to Norman about stuff..." Dipper stuttered out, trying not to look into Bill's menacingly eyes.

"About what, Pines?" Bill questioned, trying to sound as calm as possible. He was about to snap at how late Dipper was.

"T-T-The paranormal and anomalies hap-happening at o-out school...?" Dipper stammered and tried to open the door behind him to shoot out and make a run for it.

"And in that outfit?" Bill said looking down at Dipper's revealing outfit.

"Y-Yes, I had no other clothes to c-change into..." Dipper said and letting go of the doorknob, knowing if he ran he would be in trouble.

Bill caressed Dipper's cheek.  _Was he not angry? What's going on..._ Dipper thought as Bill leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"I think that comes with a punishment, don't you think, Pine Tree?" Bill whispered in a deep, sexy voice that made Dipper blush. Dipper didn't reply for a while and then suddenly crossed his arms. 

"No."

"What?" Bill asked, feeling disobeyed, "What did you say to me?"

"No. No way! I should be able to see my friends, anywhere and anytime I want." Dipper snapped back.

"I don't think you know what you're saying, Pines." Bill said as he pinned him against the door, making a loud bang.

"Oh, yes I do." Dipper said as he felt his knees wobble in nervousness. "You don't control me."

Bill dragged Dipper to the bed and pinned him down, "I'm doing this for your own good!"

"What good?" Dipper retaliated, "All you've done is annoy me!"

Bill frowned and stole a kiss from Dipper's lips, pushing in his tongue. Dipper tried to hold in a moan, but it escaped from his lips. Bill kissed down Dipper's collarbone, leaving hickies, "You're my boyfriend, Dipper Pines. Not that Norman's." Dipper was confused,  _Is he jealous...?_ he thought, but kept his mind on what Bill was doing. Bill slipped off Dipper's tank top, Dipper was flushed with humiliation. He covered his face with his hand, trying to hide the blush. Dipper's demeanor wasn't all that great. He was skinny and looked like a girl form afar. Bill looked at Dipper and blushed. Bill reached down at Dipper's tank top and threw it at him without a word.

"I can't..." Bill said, fighting back the temptation to have sex with him.

"B-Bill?" the flushed boy stuttered, "W-What? Did I-I do something w-wrong?"

Bill reddened again and looked away from Dipper. He didn't want to take the innocent boy's virginity, at least not yet.

Dipper smiled a little bit, noticing Bill's blush. Dipper got up and hugged Bill's back.

"I'm sorry, Billy. It won't happen again. I love you." Dipper muffled into his shirt, sounding like a baby by saying sorry like 'sowwy' and love like 'wuve'.

Bill winced at the nickname 'Billy' and his little voice, Bill whipped around a kissed Dipper on the lips again. "I love you too, you big nerd."

                                                                 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bill nuzzled his head into Dipper's neck, "Dipper, can you sing for me?"

"Like what song?" Dipper asked, glancing down at Bill.

"Hmm, I don't know. Something nice."

"Okay, what about...Ah...

_Kiss me on the mouth and set me free._

_Sing me like a choir_

_I can be the subject of your dreams,_

_You're sickening desire,_

_Don't you wanna see a_

_man up close?_

_A phoenix in the fire,_

_so kiss me on the mouth and set me free,_

_but please don't bite._ " Dipper sang softly and rubbed Bill's hand with his thumb, "Do you know that song?"

"I think so," Bill said and started to sing along and hummed the tune, " _You can coax the cold right out of me_ ," he sang.

Both of them sang at once, " _Drape me in your warmth, the rapture in the dark puts me at ease, the blind eye of the storm. Let's go for a walk down an easy street, where you can be reborn. And kiss me on the mouth and set me free. But please don't bite._ "

"Nice voice," Bill complimented Dipper.

"Thanks," Dipper replied, blushing a little, "What can I call you?"

"Bill, that's my name isn't it?" Bill said, mocking Dipper a little.

Dipper rolled his eyes, "No, like a nickname."

"Billy? You said that one." Bill said, glancing up at Dipper.

Dipper ruffled Bill's hair, "Sure, Billy Boy."

Bill blushed lightly at Dipper's cuteness.

_Dipper Pines: What a cutie._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate all the support, kudos, comments and bookmarks! Love you guys! Stay rad!


	4. A Rival?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill discovers a love rival.

Class.  _Ugh._ Class. Dipper hated learning things again. Prior to the lesson, he already knew about the teachings. Dipper felt something light hit his face. It was paper. Dipper looked next to him. His neighbor threw it at him "Dipper." he whispered.

"What, Tom?" Dipper hissed, looking annoyed again.

"Dipper, I-" Tom said, as he got cut off from the teacher.

"Excuse me? What's going on?" The mistress said, placing her hands on her hips and looking up to the two boys.

"Nothing! Sorry." Tom apologized, looking embarrassed.

As soon as the teacher looked away, Tom swung back to Dipper, "Now's not the time, meet me after classes."

"Fine," Dipper shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the bored blankly.

~~~~~~~~~~A Rival?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dipper The Cheerleader~~~~~~~~~~~~~princesa_neba~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The class bell rang and Dipper met up with Tom. Of course, he was way too early. He leaned against the wall and watched everybody hurry to their dorms. "Oh, Dipper!" Tom exclaimed, running up to meet him, "Sorry I took so long."

"It's fine." Dipper said, bouncing off the wall and faced Tom, "What do you wanna talk about?" 

"Okay, Dipper. This is going to sound crazy." Tom trailed off, taking his backpack off and throwing it to the side.

"What?" Dipper asked, getting bored.

"I kinda like you? Crazy, right?" Tom said as he blushed.

Dipper widened is eyes, "Tom..."

"It's cool, it's fine if you don't like me back." Tom said, looking down at the floor. "But..."

Tom stepped closer to Dipper, only two inches away from each other, "I won't give you up," Tom smirked, and left with his backpack. Leaving Dipper in awe.

Dipper stood there for seconds until, "What was that?" A voice said from behind Dipper.

Dipper whipped around, seeing Bill stare angrily at him. "Bill-" Dipper started.

"That bastard-" Bill said, running after Tom, trying to fight him for stealing Dipper.

"Bill! No, stop!" Dipper said and grabbed Bill's hand.

"Why should I? Did he hurt you? I will beat a bitch if I had to." Bill said, holding onto Dipper's biceps and shaking him.

"I'm fine-just don't hurt him." Dipper said, his feminine demeanor and how he was looking at Bill with big eyes made Bill blush.

"He's not taking you, Dipper." Bill said and grabbed Dipper's wrist.

"Wha-Bill..." Dipper blushed and looked down.

"I'm the only one who should make you blush and laugh. Not some trashy guy!" Bill said as he dragged Dipper back to their dorm.

"Bill. It's fine...he just thinks..." Dipper trailed off, looking for something to say, but losing the confidence to say anything.

"Dipper. You stay here from now on. Where you're protected." Bill said, pushing Dipper onto the bed lightly. "No seeing him. He's bad news, Pine Tree."

Dipper fell silent, not knowing what to do. "I wouldn't....I...b-belong...to y-you." Dipper whispered, covering his face with his forearm, hiding his growing blush.

Bill's eyes widened, looking down at Dipper.  _Goddammit, stop being so damn cute, Pine Tree._ Bill thought and leaned down.

Dipper uncovered his face, but only to turn redder when Bill stole a kiss from his lips. "Mine..." Bill whispered in Dipper's ear, making Dipper breath heavily.

Dipper felt his heart bump out of his chest 80 miles per hour. "...y-yours..." Dipper stuttered.

Bill snaked his hand up Dipper's shirt, playfully teasing at Dipper's nipples, "You're adorable, Pine Tree. Unbearably cute." Dipper moaned at Bill's husky voice in his ear. The little noises Dipper made, made Bill stop. "Ugh."

"What?" Dipper asked.

"I c-can't, I shouldn't" Bill stammered.

Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill's neck and pulled him closer, "Just do it," Dipper whispered impatiently.

All day long, they spent together. Cuddling, hugging, kissing, normal couple stuff.

What did you think...?

~~~~~~~~~~A Rival?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dipper The Cheerleader~~~~~~~~~~~~~princesa_neba~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dipper! Hey!" Tom yelled.

Bill glared at the light red boy running towards him and his Pine Tree.

"Oh...Tom, hey." Dipper said, not knowing what to say since Bill said to stay away.

"Who's this?" Tom asked nodding up to Bill.

"My fr-" Dipper started.

"His  _boyfriend._ " Bill emphasized on the word 'boyfriend' to make Tom sure of the predicament here.

"Dipper," Tom said, beginning to get humiliated and flustered, "You didn't tell me abou-"

"About me? Why would Dipper need to talk to the likes of you?" Bill cut Tom off.

Tom looked at Dipper. Dipper stood in silence, unsure of what to say. Tom frowned and walked off, muttering something to himself.

"Bill." Dipper said.

"Yes, my love?" Bill asked, acting as innocent as possible.

"Why'd you do that? You embarrassed him! He's my friend." Dipper snapped, looking annoyed as always. 

"Well-you see,- I'm..." Bill tried to speak out.

"The hell?" Dipper yelled.

"What. Are you defending him! Do you love  _him_ now?" Bill asked, "I'm sure you'll like anyone who'd confess to you." Bill stared down at Dipper, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

Tears began forming in Dipper's eyes, "How could you....." Dipper stopped speaking and ran off. Ignoring the yells Bill gave off.

_You idiot,_ Bill thought to himself, face palming.  _Now, what? He's not going to forgive me._

~~~~~~~~~~A Rival?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dipper The Cheerleader~~~~~~~~~~~~~princesa_neba~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bill stared at Dipper Wednesday afternoon. Dipper never looked back or attempted to talk to him. It was complete ignorance. And Bill was fed up with it. Bill ran after Dipper once practice ended. "Dipper Pines, why are you avoiding me!?" Bill yelled, making every look at them. Dipper turned flustered and ran off. Bill stood and rolled his eyes, _Love, I'm on the basketball team._ He thought. Catching up to Dipper was easy. Dipper ran into the dorm room and shut the bathroom door.

"Pines, come out." Bill said, beginning to get fed up with Dipper's sudden non-talkative state. Dipper still didn't budge of talk. "Pines.  _Pine Tree."_ Bill began getting annoyed, wanting to kick the door down. He heard sniffling.  _Huh? Pines?_ "Pine Tree! What's wrong?" The door opened and Dipper's jumped into Bill's arms and began wailing and crying. "Dip, what's wrong,"

"You think I love him!? N-N-No way! I only l-like Bill, h-him only..." Dipper screamed out, chocking on the words.

Bill blushed and looked down at the boy, "Pine Tree. I'm an idiot, a big one. I didn't mean all that." Bill lifted Dipper off of the floor and into his arms.

Bill carried Dipper, placing him on his hip and bouncing him up and down in order for him to calm down, Dipper blushed, "P-Put me down, p-please. I-I'm fine..." Bill put Dipper on his lap and began nuzzling against him.

"Bill...I still can't believe you'd believe that." Dipper said and patted Bill's head, "I am yours, am I not?"

Bill blushed lightly and looked up at Dipper, "Yep, and I'm your boyfriend."

"Love you, Billy."

"Love you, Pine Tree."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! Thanks for all the kudos, comments, and bookmarks! I love ya'll! Thanks for reading, Stay rad!


	5. Another Rival....but for Dipper?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper suddenly finds out about...her. 
> 
>  
> 
> SORRY NOT SORRY FOR HAMILTON REFERENCES

Summer's hot temperatures were coming soon. Dipper stared blankly at the board again, already knowing what was going on. "Alexander Hamilton, he's on the $10 bill and is an orphan." Dipper stated when being called on.

"Correct." The teacher said and gave a whole speech about his achievements. He was the founding father....cousin committed suicide...blah, blah, blah.

Dipper got more bored by seconds. He looked out the window, see the man he called boyfriend on the basketball court with his friends. A girl, short, skinny, and blond, walked up to Bill. Dipper couldn't hear their conversation. But the only words he heard were ' _I love you.'_ Dipper felt stunned. Bill took the flowers from the girl's hands. And...smiled...?  **Bill smiled.** Dipper widened his eyes at the sights he witnessed. Bill glanced up at Dipper, knowing he was watching, and waved. Dipper ignored him and didn't stare back. Bill looked heartbroken and looked down, the girl stared up at Dipper, anger burning in her eyes.

* * *

Entering his dorm, Dipper swung the door open and threw his bag down. He pulled out his homework and without a word stared down at it.

"Pine Tree? What's wrong?" Bill asked, worried.

Dipper didn't talk. Silent. Unlike Bill when he gets jealous, Dipper gives the silent treatment when mad. "Pines. What's up." Bill asked repeatedly. Dipper didn't say anything but scratched his pencil against the paper, writing things down. Bill got mad and stood up, marching over to Dipper. He took Dipper's face in his hands and made Dipper look at him. "Pines, is there something or someone giving you a hard time or bothering you?"

Dipper shook his head, at least something. Dipper didn't say a word, though. Until a knock at the door.

"Hello?" A girly voice asked, "Bill-honey?" 

Dipper glared at the door. Bill walked over and opened it, trying to hide the fact that Dipper was there. "H-Hey, Heaven." Bill blurted out.

Heaven looked at the side and saw Dipper, "Oh. Why is he here?" Heaven asked, starting to get angry.

"No reason...?" Bill said, trying not to lose his cool. "He's just a roommate."

_Roommate, that's all I am to him, aren't I._ Dipper thought,  _Another nuisance to get in his way._

Bill looked over his shoulder. Dipper was getting up. Dipper gathered his wallet and other things. "Oh, finally. He's leaving." Heaven said, bratty and annoyed.

"Sorry, Heaven." Dipper murmured as he walked next to her, passing both of them, "He's all yours now."

"Good." She replied, giving him a glare.

Bill watched as Dipper walked away through the halls. Blanked-faced and expressionless. 

"Now," Heaven said, turning her head and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Where were we?"

* * *

Dipper ran all the way to the Mystery Shack, a place full of anomalies and secrets owned by his Great Uncle Stan. Tears in his eyes, he threw the door open and ran to his room. Stan was on a tour, but well aware that Dipper was present. Dipper his himself under the covers and stayed there. 

"Dipper, kid." Stan said after a few hours, "How long do you intend to stay here."

Dipper wiggled under the sheets, telling him he isn't moving anywhere.

"I mean, I like your company, but you got school." Stan said, trying to make the conversation weird and uncomfortable.

"Stan." Dipper whispered, "Let me stay a day, then I'll go back." Dipper said.  _Or not..._ He thought.

Stan sighed, "Fine, only a day." he said and walked off, exiting the room.

Dipper uncovered himself and took the journal he discovered seven years ago. He read over the entries and remembered the author was his uncle as well. 

_Life is complicated_. 

* * *

 

Bill returned to his dorm, only to see that Dipper was no where to be seen. "How moody," Bill said to himself, picking up the note on the bed.

_Is it the end?_

Was all that was written. Bill panicked, was he still mad about what happened two days ago? Bill pulled out his phone and dialed Dipper's number. Once the line picked up, Bill screamed, "Pine Tree! Dipper, meet me-"

_"Sorry!" Dipper's voice rang, "I guess I'm not here at the minute..."_ Dipper's voice trailed off with a little _'Bill! Help me!'_ at the end, it was silent but picked up again.

_"Yep, sorry! He's probably fooling and hanging around with me, he's my boyfriend!"_ Bill's own voice sang.

_"Yeah, boyfriends!"_ Dipper's voice yelled.

_"Call us back~!"_ Their voices sang together in unison.

'To leave a message press one, to delete....' A message voice that sounded like Siri said, Bill immediately pressed one.

"Pine Tree! Come on! Call me! Text me, even! Just...don't leave me." Bill said and sent it to Dipper. He sent more than 30, making sure Dipper knew he still cared about him.

* * *

 

The phone rang again,  _Dammit._ Dipper thought. He ignored it, crossing his arms. "Bro, just pick up the phone." Mabel said.

"No way, he has Heaven." Dipper said, putting his phone down on the table.

"He's dead!?" Mabel screeched, banging on the table.

"No, Mabel, a girl." Dipper said, his sister was incredible at fashion, but not that bright.

Mabel nodded, Dipper explained what happened two days ago and how heartbroken he was.

"Dip, you're so jelly!" Mabel said, setting her coffee down.

"Jelly?" Dipper asked, confused about the term Mabel used.

"Jealous! Admit it..." Mabel said, lightly punching his arm.

"Whatever, Mabel." Dipper said, gathered his things, and left out the door, "Thanks or whatever."

_He says 'whatever' a lot...Doesn't he?_ Mabel thought.

* * *

 

Dipper walked onto the courtyard with Norman, talking about Hamilton and anomalies they've seen around.

"Remember when the Professor began singing a song?" Norman asked, holding his book toward his chest.

"Psh, yeah! He was so off tune!" Dipper laughed out.

Bill watched from afar as his significant other walked without him.

"Bill?" Heaven asked, pulling on his arm, "Pay attention to me when I talk!"

Bill had enough, "Don't." He said, swatting her arm away. "Don't touch me, Stop being clingy. No one likes you, whore."

Heaven looked disgusted and angry. Before she could say a word, he walked away and ran after Dipper.

He grabbed Dipper hand with no words and dragged him to their dorm.

"Bill! What the hell are you doing?" Dipper said, trying to get out of his reach.

Bill whipped around and kissed Dipper on the lips.

"Ngh! N..ah." Dipper gasped.

Bill let go and let go of Dipper, "Do you know how much it hurts for someone to leave without a word or notification?"

"What!?" Dipper screamed.

"Pine Tree, why did you leave with no regard for me?" Bill asked. Dipper looked down, not saying anything.

"Y-You have Heaven. No need for me, right?" Dipper said and wiped his eyes, "I'm 'just a roommate'"

Bill pushed him against the wall, "Who said I had Heaven?"

"Y-You look happier w-with her." Dipper said, not daring to look in his eyes.

Bill pulled out his phone and began playing the voicemail from Dipper's phone. ' _Yeah, boyfriends'_. Dipper remembered that day. Bill wanted to make it clear that they were lovers, so he imputed it in Dipper's phone. 

"I'm not. I'm happier with you, Dipper Pines." Bill said and inched his face closer.

Dipper pulled Bill in and kissed him on the lips in full concentration. Dipper didn't know what to do, put carried on what he was doing anyway.

"Bill." Dipper said as he pulled away.

"Yes, Pine Tree?" Bill said as he put his hands on Dipper's hips.

"Promise me.." Dipper said and gasped. "...That you won't abandon me. That you will stay by me..."

"What? Is this a marriage proposal?" Bill asked and chuckled, getting an angry glare from Dipper.

"Bill! Take this seriously." Dipper whined.

"Okay, Okay." Bill said and smirked, "I promise."

They locked pinkies. Bill looked up to Dipper, "I love you, Dipper."

"I love you Bill," Dipper said.

_Happily Ever After......is it?_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!!!! IM HORRIBLE!!!
> 
> Thanks for everything, guys, love y'all. Stay rad, thanks for reading!


	6. Bill's a Demon...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heaven should be illegal.
> 
>  
> 
> hoPE YOU LIKE PAIN BTW

Classes are horrible. They're so annoying. Well, to Dipper at least. This huge nerd apparently knows all about whatever the teacher is saying and is able to pass the test in instant. At the end of classes, Dipper stepped out to meet Bill at their dorms.

"Hey...Dipper, was it?" A voice from behind Dipper said.

"Oh, hi, Heaven....yeah, I'm Dipper." He said shyly.

"Can I apologize?" Heaven asked, rubbing her arm and looking down, "Can you meet me later, I'll feel embarrassed here."

"Sure...." Dipper said, dragging out the last e.

"'Kay, I'll meet you here around 9?" Heaven said and gave him a card with an address written on it.

"Okay. See you later then," Dipper saluted to her and walked away.

As Heaven watched Dipper walked away, Heaven smirked.  _Can't wait......_

* * *

 

Dipper stepped into the address's place. "Heaven? Why an abandoned place?" _Let's get this over quick, I gave Bill a copy of the address so he can pick me up in like ten minutes._

Heaven stepped out of the darkness. "Hello, Dipper Pines."

"Hey Heaven." Dipper said and put his phone in his pocket.

"Let's get started," Heaven said and walked over to Dipper. She touched his chest and after a few seconds, pushed him straight to the ground. "How naive. How gullible. What does he see in  _you_?" 

"W-Heaven what the fuck are you doing?" Dipper said, getting off of the ground, only to be pushed down again.

"He's mine. He was always mine. And then you had to come along in a pretty skirt, didn't you? Whore." Heaven went behind Dipper and tied his hands behind his back.

"Fuck you." Dipper hissed.

"Watch your mouth, asshole. You don't know who you're talking to." Heaven said and punched him in the face, thought it didn't hurt as much, just to leave a sting. 

"Hey, slut. Why don't you just pay someone to fuck you and not try to convince my boyfriend?" Dipper asked, full with determination and confidence.

"Oh, so you want to play this game?" Heaven asked and went over to a table to pick up a knife. "I don't think you want to."

"Bitch," Dipper whispered.

"What was that, asshole?" she said and grabbed his chin. "Don't talk to me like that, boy."

"Sorry," Dipper said, "Just telling the truth."

Heaven furrowed her eyes and pierced his arm with the knife. Dipper winced. "Don't play with me." Heaven responded.

"Sure, Heaven, my ass." Dipper replied.

Heaven released the knife, but only to place it in a deeper in another spot. "Dipper, you're only using him, you gay bitch."

Dipper screeched, "You'll only use him, too, you cis asshole."

"At least I won't make people stare at him differently when you're with him." Heaven snapped back and scraped the knife onto Dipper's cheek, leaving red marks that were actually blood over his face.

"Dipper?" A familiar voice said.

Dipper opened his eyes to see Bill staring at both of them, "B-Bill, help me!" Dipper screamed, earning a glare from Heaven.

"What the hell are you doing, Heaven!?" Bill said and ran up to them and made Heaven stop. 

"Bill. **This is for us.** " Heaven screamed and hit Dipper's face with the knife again. "For love!"

Bill tried to contain Heaven's rampage. "Calm down! Put the knife down, Heaven!"

"NO WAY!" Heaven screamed, "DIE YOU GAY SHIT!" Heaven began hitting Dipper with the knife and swinging it at him.

Bill's eyes turned red, and so did his body. Bill turned around ten feet and his eyes were black and red. His body turned red, with yellow hands and a pyramid-like pattern on his chest. "s̛̛̰̭̃̃t̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ỡ̛̰̭̭̰̃p̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ḭ̛̛̭̭̰̃̃t̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ñ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃ỡ̛̰̭̭̰̃w̛̰̭̃" Bill's voice sounded different. A loud, husky voice came from the man. Bill grabbed Heaven and snapped his fingers, bringing her into a deep sleep.

"W-why...who are y-you?" Dipper stuttered out.

Bill had to calm down before returning to his regular self. He sighed. "Pine Tree...I..."

"What did you do to her? Are you going for me next?"

"Pine Tree, no. No way. She's just in a deep sleep and she'll wake up in prison. And no, I won't get you." Bill stated. "But for now...you have to take care of this."

"How can I trust you?" Dipper asked.

"I'm still Bill. I only do that when I'm angry...because...I'm a...." Bill said.

"You're...what are you?" Dipper asked.

"A demon...." Bill whispered.

"Whoa!" Dipper exclaimed, "So like, you can do magic and shit?"

"Yeah...is that weird?" Bill said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Dipper grabbed Bill's biceps, "Weird!? It's incredible, you have to teach me stuff you can do!"

"Sure, Pine Tree." Bill said and kissed Dipper's lips.

* * *

 

In their dorm, Dipper watched as Bill's hand enlightened with a stunning blue fire. "Wow!" Dipper's mouth fell agape in awe.

"It's pretty  _cool,_ right?" Bill asked, and chuckled at his own joke.

Dipper tilted his head, "Huh?"

"Y'know 'cause blue is a cool color?" Bill asked and rolled his eyes.

Dipper took a moment to realize it, then giggled. Bill smiled and turned his hand to make it normal as Dipper pulled out his study book. Bill carried Dipper into his lap. "Dipper...why must you always study?"

"Bill, because we're in college. If I do, I get good grades. Though, I already know about Alexander Hamilton and Aaron Burr." Dipper said and scanned the book again. Bill ruffled Dipper's hair and sent kisses down his cheek. 

"Study later~" Bill cooed and snaked a hand up Dipper's shirt and began rubbing his warm back.

Dipper kissed Bill on the cheek, "Quiet," he said.

Bill immediately blushed, "Pine Tree~" Bill murmured, "Quit embarrassing me."

Dipper smiled and pulled Bill down for a kiss. Dipper closed the book and threw it aside to wrap his arms around Bill's neck. 

Bill ended the kiss and looked into Dipper's eyes, "I'll always protect you, Dipper."

Dipper rested his forehead on Bill's, "Thank you, Bill." Dipper said and hugged Bill's chest, "I trust you."

_Bill's my demon boyfriend. No one else can have him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter to say sorry for not updating fast enough. Thank you for the kudos, comments, and bookmarks! I appreciate them all! Sorry for how short this chapter is!


	7. Let's End This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sHIT GOES DOWN

After school, Dipper leaned up against the bare wall. Dipper began not trusting people as much and was cautious about danger. In case any girl messed with him when meeting up with them, Dipper would press the eye on a soft, stuffed triangular shape. He was ready for anything that would happen. He shoved it back into his pocket when he saw the girls walk up to him.

"Dipper Pines, our old friend." One of the five girls said.

"We met yesterday." Dipper stated and rolled his eyes at the girl's words.

The girl waved her hand, dismissing what he said, almost ignoring it. She stepped closer to Dipper and pinned him up onto the wall. "What are you doing with  _our_ Bill?" she asked.

Dipper pushed her hands away, "Nothing, sluts." He said bluntly.

The girl snapped her fingers, signalling all the girls to back her up, "Bitch." she screamed and punched Dipper in the stomach.

The other girls walked closer to the two, enclosing on them so Dipper couldn't escape. Dipper retaliated by raising his hand and "bitch-slapping" the girl. "I know you are, but what am I?" Dipper joked and mischievously laughed. He squeezed the eye on the stuffed triangle. Bill didn't show up on instant but he knew that he was coming. He pushed through the other girls and tripped some of them. Dipper felt his stomach ache, he forgotten the strength of the girl. He exclaimed, "Sorry, heteros." and slid down on a wall in pain.

One of the girls groaned and looked up, "Bill!" she screamed.

"Dipper? What did you do to him!?" Bill screamed and ran towards Dipper.

"He attacked us!" The girl exclaimed and tugged on Bill's arm, pulling him away from Dipper. Dipper coughed on his arm and a tear fell down his eye. "It's true!"

Bill looked at the girl, she was completely unharmed, "Dipper wouldn't do that. And who the hell do you think you are? Hurting people I love. Are you trying to kiss my ass? He looks more harmed then you are!" Bill scolded her and ran back to Dipper. He picked Dipper up bridal style and started running to the dorm, "I'll have you expelled! I'm so telling father."

The girls looked terrified, worrying about what he would do. "Fucking gay asshole," the leader whispered about Dipper.

* * *

 

Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill's neck and sniffled. Tears kept going down, nonstop. "Y-You can put me down n-now." Dipper whispered once they entered the dorm.

"No way, Dipper. What did they do to you?" Bill asked and set him on his lap.

"T-They, like, pinned me against the wall....and p-punched me in the s-stomach..." Dipper answered weakly.

"Why didn't you squeeze it sooner?" Bill asked, setting Dipper next to him.

Dipper got up, crossed his arms, and looked down at the floor. He began to cry again and said, "Let's end this."

"Dipper? No." Bill said worriedly, "You can't be serious."

"I am, though. I'm nothing but a nuisance." Dipper said in between tears. "I make more work for you and you get bullied to."

"Dipper. No. I don't care if people look at me differently. Dipper, I care about you!" Bill exclaimed.

"Listen. I don't want to do this. I can't keep getting bullied and you can't keep getting weird looks." Dipper said, inching closer to the door.

"No, Dipper. I'm not letting g-"

"LISTEN!" Dipper screamed and stomped his foot, "I...I don't have any choices..."

"Dip-"

"If you love me," Dipper turned around and kissed Bill on the lips and ran towards the door, "Let me go." Dipper opened the door and ran out crying. 

Bill held his head in his hands, "DAMMIT!" he exclaimed, loud enough that Dipper heard.

* * *

 

The next day, nothing happened. Nothing got in his way, no one wanted to meet up with him. Not even Bill showed up. "Idiotic, right, Dipper?" Norman asked and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Y-Yeah, sure." Dipper said, gazing outside, not paying attention to the conversation.

"Dip? Are you listening?" Norman asked and tapped his head.

"No, I am, Bill." Dipper said accidentally.

"Excuse me, Dipper. I'm not your boyfriend." Norman chuckled at Dipper's words, "Sadly." Norman whispered the last part.

"What was that?" Dipper asked, turning his eyes back at Norman and raising his glasses.

"Nothing." Norman responded, "I'm talking about Lin Manuel Miranda, the star of Hamilton?"

"Yeah, he's pretty weird. But cool." Dipper said.

"Did you hear about Bill?" Dipper heard a girl next to them whispered, "He broke up with someone on campus...he's in the hospital, right?"

"Yea, I heard he over dosed drugs...right?" Another asked.

"Nah, I heard he went into depression." Another added.

Dipper ran up to them, "Do you...guys know what hospital he's in?!" he exclaimed.

The girls looked at him blankly, "The one in Gravity Falls..." One responded.

"Thanks." Dipper said and ran off.

Norman looked down at the floor, "That dork still loves him." Norman smiled for Dipper and walked off.

* * *

 

"Bill." Bill's dad knocked.

"Come in..." Bill said softly and looked out the window.

"There's someone outside for you...the doctors said you're able to go out to see them." The father said and closed a blind on one of the windows.

"Who?" Bill said not moving an inch, "If it's a girl, I'm not interested. I've gotten eighteen already today."

"No...It's a boy. Brown hair? Do you recall?" Father asked again and looked back at Bill.

Bill widened his eyes and ran out the door to the outside world. "Dipper!"

"B-Bill....what happened to you?" Dipper was standing by a bench near a cliff, "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine now that you're here." Bill said and beamed.

"What happened, though?" Dipper asked and looked at him worriedly.

"I had a panic attack," Bill responded.

"O-Oh..." Dipper said. "I was just checking, b-bye, see you at school, maybe?" Dipper began walking off.

"Wait!" Bill started running towards Dipper but only to slip off the ground and to edge of the cliff. "HELP!" Bill exclaimed.

Dipper ran up to get him, "Grab my arm!" Dipper shouted. Dipper wasn't strong enough. 

 

                                                                    **_What was he going to do?_**


	8. Bill's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ehhhhh :^))))

Panic, panic. Dipper tried pulling Bill up, "Holy shit..." Dipper whispered under his breath.

"Dipper, what do we do?" Bill said and tried not to look down from his situation.

Dipper, with all his strength, pulled him up slowly, "Goddammit...." Dipper cried and pushed up on the grass. Bill landed on the grass, panting. "What the hell? Why are you out of breath?"

Bill chuckled and turned his attention to his father, "Father?"

"Dipper, was it?" Father said and walked up to Dipper, "May we have a word?"

Dipper nodded and stood up. Bill's father dismissed Bill to his room, "Yes?"

"Dipper, it's not easy for Bill." Father said and looked down.

"What?" Dipper asked and sat down on the bench. 

"Bill's mother left when he was young. He...began not trusting anyone and was afraid people would lose him. He would become sick or have a panic attack." Father said and began shifting his stance or fidgeting his fingers.

"What are you saying?" Dipper asked and raised his glasses.

"Don't...leave him. Don't abandon him." Father said and furrowed his eyebrows. "Ever again."

"U-Understood." Dipper said and looked down.

Father walked away, entering the hospital. Dipper waited a minute and walked inside. He entered Bill's room, "Hey, Bill."

"Dipper," Bill said and looked at him, "I thought you lef-"

Bill was cut off when Dipper ran over to Bill and wrapped his arms around Bill's neck to hug him. "I'm so sorry!" Dipper cried out, tears falling from his eyes. 

Bill placed Dipper in his lap, "Dipper, what's wrong?" he asked in concern. 

"I abandoned you, leaving you alone..." Dipper wailed, "I'm so sorry..."

"Dipper. It's okay...why are you crying?" Bill asked and wiped away his tears, "Don't cry. It'll break my heart. I don't like seeing you like this." 

Dipper blushed and grabbed Bill's face, bringing it closer, "I'll never leave you alone again, promise."

Bill connected his lips with Dipper's. Dipper agreed to it and leaned closer into him, "Nn...Bill..." he moaned.

They heard a cough from behind them. Bill stopped and faced to the figure near the door, "Oh, Father."

Dipper blushed, "M-M-Mr. Cipher?" he stuttered, knowing he saw all of that.

"I see...you're back together." Father said and winked at Dipper.

Dipper blushed, "Well...., Yeah." he said and rubbed his neck.

Bill smiled, "Yes, Father." 

Father nodded, "Oh, Bill. You can go home now. They said you're fine. I'll be in the car, hurry and gather your things."

"'Kay." Bill said and looked at Dipper. "Wanna help, Dip?"

"Sure." Dipper said and followed Bill.

Bill handed Dipper a drawing notebook, "Hold that,"

Dipper looked through the pictures, "Is this...me?"

Bill looked at them, "Maybe." Bill said and grabbed it from him, "Never mind,"

"Bill, we're going to your house?" Dipper asked and walked out with him.

"Yeah, you wanna stay?" Bill said and got into the car.

"Sure...I mean, I never been there." Dipper said, buckling his seat.

* * *

 

A huge mansion with a gate and boundaries stood upon a acre of land. It was mostly white that emitted blue, but was fairly gold and black in some parts. "We're here, Pine Tree." Bill said and pointed outside the window.

"Whoa. That's huge!" Dipper exclaimed and pressed his face up against the window.

"It's bigger on the inside." Bill gloated, "But, it's pretty small for me."

Dipper fumed and Bill, "Shut up, idiot."

Dipper stepped outside of the car and faced Bill, "What do you want to see?"

"Your room?" Dipper asked, "Can I?"

"Okay, you're the first person who's gonna see it." Bill said and started walking towards the door.

Dipper blushed,  _Is that a good thing or bad thing?_  

* * *

 

Bill opened the door of his room, allowing Dipper to see the large place. "Yo, this is hella big."

Bill shrugged and walked towards a walk-in closet. "I guess." he replied, picking out clothes.

Dipper sat down on the bed and laid down, "Hella big." Dipper repeated.

Bill chuckled and walked up to him, "Jesus, you really like it, don't you?"

"Hell yeah." Dipper said and kicked off his shoes.

Bill slipped off his shirt, revealing his abs. Dipper blushed and watched him. Bill stopped and caught his eyes, "Like what you see?"

Dipper blushed harder, turning eighty different shades of red and pink. He crossed him arms, "W-Whatever."

"I'm kidding," Bill said and chuckled, "Since it's the weekend, want to stay here until Monday?"

"Really?" Dipper asked and inched closer to Bill.

"Sure, I'll be lonely here." Bill said and smirked. "And I know you missed me when you left."

Dipper blushed, "Fine...Okay, I will."

* * *

 

A few hours later, Dipper heard Bill's father scream, "Fellas! Dinner's ready!"

Dipper and Bill were cuddling while Dipper was reading. Bill was on the verge of sleeping. "Bill...." Dipper said and patted Bill on the head. "C'mon. Dinner..."

"Nn....Dipper....fine, fine." Bill said and lazily got up. Bill lifted Dipper bridal style, "Let's go..."

"What!? What the hell? I can walk!" Dipper screamed and kicked his legs.

"Calm down, Dipper. I might drop you!" Bill said and smirked. Bill slightly dropped him. Dipper screeched and wrapped his arms around Bill's neck. Bill chuckled, "Besides, you don't know where it is."

Dipper let Bill be and let him do whatever he wanted. Dipper blushed and hid his face while downstairs and walking up to Bill's father. "Hey, kids." His father said.

"Father, we're not children." Bill replied, rolling his eyes and setting Dipper down. Bill's father chuckled and walked away to the table. Bill followed and pulled out a chair for Dipper, "Here, babe."

"Babe? What's with that?" Dipper asked and sat down, "Thanks, though."

"I don't know, are we not in love?" Bill said and sat next to him. Bill reached over and grabbed a piece of bread. Dipper shrugged his shoulders and began eating. 

A few twenty minutes in, Bill's father asked, "So, did you have sex yet?"

"Father!" Bill exclaimed and blushed, "N-Now's not the time for this!"

Dipper turned red, "Uh....I-I-I....N-No..."

"Well," Bill said, summoning the courage to talk again, "Not yet..." he replied and smirked. Bill reached over to Dipper and hugged him by the side.

His father shrugged, "Why not? You two are in college." Father said and resumed eating.

Dipper and Bill look at each other, but in different ways. Bill was smirking and his eyes were half lidded. Dipper was red and nervous. They quickly finished dinner and ran upstairs.

* * *

 

Dipper fell onto the bed, "That was hella embarrassing!" Dipper screamed.

Bill chuckled, "You say 'hella' a lot, don't you?" he replied and sat next to him.

Dipper sat up, "Whatever, Bill." Dipper said and closed his eyes to concentrate on not blushing. Bill leaned over and kissed him. Dipper widened his eyes, "N! B-Bill!?"

Bill pinned him against the bed and began kissing him more passionately then normal. "Dipper....I love you..." Bill whispered. Dipper blushed and hid his eyes.

"M-Me too.....Bill..." Dipper replied and kissed back. Bill pulled away. Dipper was very confused and looked down, there he was, asleep. "BILL!" Dipper said angrily. Dipper patted Bill and fell asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! AHHH! I'm really sorry, i was so caught up with tumblr, Hamilton, and a game called Crush Crush......
> 
> S o r r y
> 
> Thanks for everything. Say if this is good, idk if i should continue and start a new fic.


	9. Who's that new student?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bro who she

After the long weekend at Bill's Dipper was forced to go back to school by his great uncles. The crowded halls filled with an abundance of people annoyed Dipper as he walked alone. "....bullied, right?" He overheard a girl say.

"Yea, that new student, how pitiful," Another replied while rushing through the hallways.

Dipper rolled his eyes, he didn't want anymore drama in his life. Until he heard a loud "Stop!" in one of the corridors, "That's for Ma!" He rushed into there and eyed the seniors who pushed her cupcakes down.

"So?" One of the seniors asked, "Mother's Day isn't until the eighth." The others chuckled and snickered at the lady.

"Shut up!" Dipper screamed and rushed in. "Assholes! Do you know how long it may have taken her to make these?!"

"Don't know, Don't give a shit." They replied and rolled there eyes at the wimp in front of them.

"Shut your ass up!" Dipper screamed and squeezed the plushy in his pocket that he's been keeping it for months.

Bill came running in, "Pine Tree?!" He screamed.

"Bill! Back me up," Dipper said and punched one of the guys.

"What the hell!?" The senior yelled and threw a punch back but missed Dipper. Dipper grabbed at the girls hand and started running, ignoring her yells. 

"Okay, bitches, let's dance." Bill said and opened his arms.

They ran up to Bill, but before they could, Bill snapped his fingers and they all fell asleep.

"Here," Dipper said and let her breath out in the now empty halls.

"T-T-Thank you f-for that," The girl whispered between cries.

"No prob." Dipper said and stared at the door where they left. Bill walked out, swiping his hands together, making it look like they were dirty and that he's done work. Bill smiled at Dipper and mouthed that he was going back to the dorm. Dipper nodded and looked back at the girl, "You alright?" he asked her calmly.

"Y-Yeah," She said and looked up at his eyes, "Whoa..."

"What? Something on my face?" Dipper asked and touched his face, making sure nothing was there.

"N-No, you're eyes," The girl said, "And you're so nice."

Dipper turned his head to the side, "Excuse...me?"

"You're the perfect guy for me!" She exclaimed and pulled down on his arm, "Can't wait to show you to Ma!"

"Uh...I don't even know your name..." Dipper said, trying to shove her off.

"My name's Alissa." She said, "But you can call me Elisa or Lisa, whatever your preference."

"Okay...Alissa." Dipper said and crossed his arms over his chest, "Name's Dipper."

"Dipper? Unusual..." Alissa said and giggled.

Dipper rolled his eyes, "See you around." he replied and walked away, heading to the dorm.

"Sure." Alissa said and walked away, too.

* * *

 

Dipper opened the door, "I'm back," said Dipper after closing the door and walking up to Bill.

"Hey, Dips." Bill cooed and pulled Dipper into his lap, facing him.

"Hey, Bill." Dipper replied and wrapped his legs around Bill's waist.

Bill kissed Dipper's cheek lightly, "What happened with Lisa?" Bill asked.

"You know Alissa?" Dipper replied and looked at Bill.

"Yeah, since Middle School. We were classmates until she moved to Arizona." Bill responded, "Why? Are you getting jealous?" Bill asked and stuck his tongue out.

Dipper blushed, "N-No..." Dipper said and looked away from Bill's heterochromatic eyes.

Bill kissed down Dipper's neck, Dipper gasped and blushed harder. "Here," Bill whispered.

Dipper covered his mouth so he wouldn't make any noises, "W-What are you d-doing?"

"This'll tell people you're mine." Bill replied and nibbled on Dipper's earlobe.

Dipper moaned, "Wh-Why?" he asked and tugged on Bill's shirt.

"Because I love you," Bill said and smirked.

Dipper blushed and looked back at Bill, "Idiot..." he whispered and kissed Bill on the lips.

* * *

 

Footsteps lurked closer and closer to Dipper, "Dipper!" a familiar voice exclaimed.

"Hey, Alissa, what's that?" Dipper asked and pointed at the plate in her hands.

"Cookies, for you!" Alissa said and stuck then out for him.

"Really?" Dipper asked and took them from her hands.

"Y-Yeah, as a thanks." Alissa replied and smiled.

Dipper took one off the plate and bite on it, "Wow, this is great..." Dipper said in awe.

"Seriously?" Alissa asked, "Because I-"

"Pine Tree, can I have some?" Bill asked and took the rest of the cookie hanging from Dipper's mouth.

"Hey," Dipper replied, "There's was more on the plate!" His face grew red from anger and humiliation.

Alissa glared at Bill and grabbed Dipper, "What are you doing to my Dipper?!"

"Yours?" Bill asked and raised and eyebrow. Dipper flailed his arms to make Alissa let go.

Alissa looked up at Bill with determination and confidence, "Y-Yeah! We're...dating! Hmpf!"

"Dating, are you?" Bill asked and stared back at Dipper.

Dipper got away and ran to Bill's side, "Hell no!"

Bill smirked, "Really, Lisa? Just because Py started hanging out with me? You're trying to get my boyfriend?" Bill asked and rolled his eyes, "Still immature, aren't you?"

"First of all, you _stole_ Pyronica! Py was my best friend!" Alissa exclaimed, "And I didn't know ya'll were together."

"Okay. Py started to become popular and hung out with me. Drop it." Bill spoke, "And yes, we are dating. Problem?"

Alissa furrowed her eyebrows, "Dipper, this true?"

Dipper looked down at the floor while blushing and wrapped his hands around Bill's arm, "Y-Yeah...."

"Okay," Alissa said and flipped her red hair, "I'm not giving up, though."

"What the fuck do you mean?" Bill asked, "I'm not giving him up or abandoning him. Give up."

"No way," Alissa said and crossed her arms, "I like him, you like him. I can do whatever. Okay, Dipper?"

"Alissa, I'm not a child." Dipper said and tugged on Bill's sweatshirt.

Bill whipped down and kissed Dipper on the lips, "Are you sure?" Bill asked and smirked.

"Yes."

"So be it."

"Do I not have a say in this!?" Dipper exclaimed.

Bill carried Dipper, "Okay, so we're doing this."

"Hey! B-Bill! Let me down!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Lisa, Py's in her dorm, room 289." Bill said, "You're welcome."

Alissa blushed, "BILL."

* * *

 

Dipper and Alissa walked to lunch, "Dipper, what's that?" she asked and pointed at what seemed like a bruise on his neck.

"What? Where?" Dipper asked, feeling around on his face.

"On your neck. Is that a bruise? What happened?" Alissa asked and touched it.

Dipper recalled their little episode from yesterday and blushed, "GODDAMMIT BILL!" Dipper screamed in the middle of the hallway.

"But, what is it?" Alissa asked, confused.

"It's, uh....., a hickey..." Dipper whispered.

Alissa gasped and screamed, "Did you have sex!?" in front of everybody to hear.

Dipper looked from the corner of his eye. Bill was smirking and snickering, "BILL CIPHER." Dipper screamed and ran after an already running Bill.


	10. Norman, You Too?! Bill, Again!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> omggggg norrmmaanannnnn aaaa

The busy room filled with tired college students created commotion and ear-piercing noises. Dipper furrowed his eyebrows and walked over to the source of the problem. "What? What're you doing?" Norman asked and followed Dipper.

"That," Dipper replied and pointed to the abundance of people, "What's happening there?"

"Don't know, wanna check it out?" asked Norman while walking closer to the huddle of people.

"Sure," Dipper said walking over.

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" People chanted while frantically pounding their fists up and down. 

"Okay, let's fight." Dipper heard a familiar voice agree.

"Let's take this outside before it gets bloody." A muscular voice added, "And it won't be mine."

Dipper squinted and stood on his toes to see over the sea of people who were crowding them. He saw Bill and one of the students they saw bullying Alissa. "QUIT IT." Dipper heard a teacher exclaim before he could, "BACK TO CLASS." The booming sound made everyone mumble and walk away.

"Bill," Dipper said and cupped his hands around his face, "Are you hurt? What did he do?"

"It doesn't matter, who cares?" Bill asked and shrugged it off.

"I care!" Dipper exclaimed and kissed Bill's forehead, "Don't get hurt..."

Norman watched the couple with full jealousy. He furrowed his eyebrows as he imagined what it would be like to be Bill. Popular, cool, and Dipper as a boyfriend.  _Dipper, how can you be so clueless?_

Bill looked back at Norman, Norman turned away and studied the board. Bill narrowed his eyes and turned away. "I'm fine Dipper, I gotta go to class." Bill responded and took one of Dipper's hands off, "See you at the dorm." Bill took Dipper chin and kissed his lips lightly and walked away smirking.

As he left, a chorus of girls exclaimed, "Aw," in front of the class. They told Dipper how jealous they are and Dipper told them how annoying Bill can get. Dipper looked back at Norman, "Hey, what's up?"

"What?" Norman asked, broken from his daydream about himself and Dipper together as a couple.

"You seem dazed, are you tired?" Dipper asked, acting like a Mr. Obvious. 

"N-No I'm fine...just fine." Norman assured Dipper. Dipper shrugged and turned his attention to the teacher who stood in the front of the room. Norman scribbled something down and ripped it off a piece of paper. "Here," Norman whispered and handed it to Dipper. He nodded and proceeded to listen to the lesson.

                                                                   ▶ ♡ ◀

"Dipper! Hey," Norman said, bouncing off the wall he was leaning on.

"Hey, what did you need? I have to go meet Mabel. You know her and her glitter stuff for her girlfriend."

"Yeah, it'll be quick." Norman said as he showed Dipper a bouquet of flowers. "Here, you oblivious nerd."

"What? Oblivious?" Dipper asked and accepted the flowers.

"Read the note." Norman said and took a few steps back.

Dipper read out loud, "I know you love Bill....but I...love...you?" Dipper read and stared at the roses in his hands. They were yellow and black, Bill's favorite colors.

"I-I..." Norman tried from a few inches away, "am sorry." he finished.

"Norman, no. I'm sorry." Dipper said and put the flowers on the ground. "I appreciate it, but..."

Dipper and Norman said at the same time, "My/Your heat belongs to Bill."

"Huh?" Dipper asked and looked away from his shoes.

"I understand and I'm not trying to pry in between you two." Norman answered, "But...I'm just saying feelings, getting it off my chest."

"I understand, Norman. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Dipper said and sat down on the stairs.

"Yeah, and I get that you can't accept my offer." Norman replied and sat next to him.

"How much did it cost? I can pa-" Dipper started while fishing out his wallet.

"No, no. It's fine. I'm not the one who bought it," Norman said, "Mabel was."

"WHAT!?" Dipper exclaimed.

"She made it those colors because she said 'if it fails, then he can give it to Bill'" Norman explained, "So I agreed and here we are..."

"Okay, Norman...I have to get to Mabel and scream at her, Bye." Dipper leaned over and pecked him lightly on the cheek and hugged him, "Sorry, Norman." Dipper said and walked away with the flowers. Norman felt his cheeks rise with heat as he saw Dipper walk away, "Shit, I still like him..."

                                                                   ▶ ♡ ◀

After Dipper's long hours of working for Pacifica's birthday. Mabel patted him on the back and sent him back to the dorm. Dipper walked into his dorm and sighed, "I'm back..." Dipper said lazily and with eyes closed as he yawned.

"Kya! Creep! Get out!" He heard a female voice scream. Dipper widened his eyes and saw a girl from his biology class dressed in only a bra and a tight skirt. Dipper shielded his eyes but saw Bill in the corner of them. The girl was in his lap, why? The girl gathered her clothes and left with a mumble.

Dipper felt the back of his eyes burn, he blinked frantically to keep the tears from coming. "Why?"

"Dipper, I-"

"Why?" Dipper repeated, "Am I not enough? Do I not satisfy?"

"No, Dipper you don't understand-"

"How...can I keep forgiving...when you keep making the same mistake?"

"She escorted me here! I couldn't stop her!"

They stood silent until Dipper finally spoke up, "Is it that hard to say that two lettered word? _No_?" Dipper whipped around and flew out of the room.

"DIPPER! I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!" Bill screamed and ran after him, "Stop! Hear me out!" Bill pushed through the drunk, late night boys. Dipper wasn't looking up, he just ran. He didn't know or care where he was going. He thought about Norman, would he treat him like this? In between thoughts, what's that? Yeah, a wall. Dipper hit straight into a wall. Luckily, Bill was there to catch him. Dipper was in a concussion and Bill raced him to the hospital.

                                                                    ▶ ♡ ◀

"Ugh," Dipper groaned while sitting up and rubbing his eyes, "Where am I?" Dipper looked at his side and saw Bill leaning and sleeping on the bed in a chair. Dipper stared at Bill's hand on his. He wanted to pull away, but couldn't find the strength to do so.

Slowly, he saw Bill's sleepy eyes widen, "Pine Tree? You okay?"

Dipper swatted Bill's hand away and scooted over, "Yes."

"Are you sure, are you hungry? Thirsty? Anything?" Bill asked, sitting on the bed.

"I assure you, I'm fine." Dipper said and stared at the door, wanting for someone to come in and shoo Bill away. Dipper widened his eyes once his stomach growled, he hasn't eaten in two days.

"I think you're hungry..." Bill said, getting up and walking towards the door, "I'll get some food, stay here and rest..."

Dipper nodded and felt around in his clothes that were next to him on the table. He pulled out his phone and started typing. It was around twelve, Mabel must be at lunch.

_Dipper: Mabel, what's up?_

_Mabel: DIPPER WHERE THE FUDGE ARE YOU!?_

_Dipper: At a hospital, and a fancy one, too..._

_Mabel: What the hecky, bro-bro? You made me worry sick!_

_Dipper: Sorry...I forgot what happened...._

_Mabel: Get well soon, send me the address...I want to visit ya'll._

_Dipper: Sure_

_Mabel: Why don't I just ask Bill? Never mind, rest. I'll call Bill._

_Dipper: No way..._

But before he threw his phone on his clothes again, Mabel already stopped talking to him. Dipper thought about how guilty he was. Letting down Norman like that...he can at least say sorry. Bill came in with two trays of food, "Hey, Pine Tree."

"Hello, Cipher...." Dipper responded and looked at the TV that was playing Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, trying not to make eye contact with Bill.

"Come on! I'm sorry, okay? Is that satisfying?" Bill asked and put the food down on the table, "You can't hold a grudge forever, Dipper."

Dipper looked down, trying not to cry. Half of him wanted to scream and wail. The other half wanted to hug Bill and tell him that he belongs to him only. No in between. Bill walked over and added something to Dipper's hair. Dipper felt it and questioned it, "It's a flower," Bill responded. Bill kissed Dipper's birthmark, "I'm sorry, forgive me?"

Dipper was silent and didn't move. They only movement he made was grabbing a fry and nibbling on it. Dipper hung it from his mouth and looked down. Bill grabbed Dipper's chin and bit the other half off. Oh no. Dipper started crying silently. Bill kissed the salty tears that were falling from his face slowly. Dipper blushed and stared at the sky.

Bill kissed down Dipper's neck, "I love you."

Bill kissed Dipper's arm and hand, "I love you."

Bill kissed down Dipper's stomach, "I love you."

Bill kissed down Dipper's leg, "I love you."

Bill whispered "I love you." so much that Dipper had to stop and breath. Dipper pushed Bill lightly of him, "Okay, Okay. I get it!" Dipper screamed, looking as red as a tomato.

Dipper reached for his food, "No, let me." Bill said. Dipper complied and sat up. Bill sat next to him and pulled him into his lap. Dipper looked grumpy as he crossed his arms. Bill reached his hands to Dipper's armpits and tickled them.

"Bill, ack! Quit tickling me! Ah!" Dipper burst into laughter.

Bill stopped and grabbed the food, "Open," Bill commanded as he showed Dipper a fork with chicken on it.

Dipper stared at it and looked away, "I-I can f-feed myself, p-put me down!"

"Come on, Dip, just eat it." Bill cooed into his ear. Dipper shivered and opened his mouth as Bill said, "Say 'Ahhhh....' " Dipper chewed and looked up at Bill. Bill looked down at him and smiled. Bill lowered his head down to Dipper's ear, "Instead of this food, I'd rather eat you...."

Bill stared deeply into Dipper's hazel, beautiful eyes, "Sh-Shut up, B-Bill!" Dipper stammered and pushed him lightly. Bill chuckled, "Aw, Dip's blushing and stuttering!" Bill kissed Dipper lightly on the lips.

"Hurry and finish your lunch. I have plans for today, celebrating your release, maybe?" Bill said and stood up, "I'll be outside." Bill's phone rang and Bill looked at it. Bill smirked, "Hey, Shooting Star,"

Dipper turned red, he wanted to scream at Mabel. She really did call Bill. Dipper listened closely to their conversation. "Yeah, Yeah. He's fine......what?....no....maybe...when?...okay, i'll mark it....okay...HE'S FINE! Yeah, yeah. Mabel. Bye." Bill finished his conversation and walked back in. "Sometimes, your sister can be so arrogant. No offense."

"None taken. I agree with you," Dipper said with a smile. "What did she ask?"

"Nothing, just how you were and stuff." Bill responded as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"And?" Dipper asked, "Wasn't there something else?"

"No, no. It's nothing. No biggie." Bill said. Dipper stared at the tan man who stood in front of him. He knew there was something he was hiding.

"Please, tell me?" Dipper begged.

"No, it was nothing. She just told me when Pacifica's birthday was. She wants me to join the party," What a good liar, not. Dipper looked at him, knowing that would make sense. He dismissed the conversation.

"Okay, where are we going? I'm done with lunch," Dipper said and set the tray back on the table.

"Oh you'll see~!" Bill exclaimed and hugged Dipper tightly, "I love you, Dipper!"

"I love you too, Bill," Dipper said, wrapping his arms around him, too, "But, I can't breath!"

"What can I say? I  _am_ breath-taking!" Bill exclaimed and hugged him tighter.

"No! You're! Hugging! Me! Too! Tightly!" Dipper got out.

"Sorry~" Bill cooed and kissed Dipper's face multiple times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI
> 
> Sorry for not updating :)))))


	11. A Day at the Cipher Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday at Bill's house before that girl showed up in chapter 10

The warm bed, holding two tired men, created sounds of snores and yawns. Dipper hazily woke up and looked at the tan man sleeping next to him. All he was wearing was his pants and underwear. He shivered in the cold morning air. Dipper closed his eyes and enjoyed the company of Bill beside him. He felt a warm hand caress his cheek, he widened his eyes and looked at Bill.

"Good morning, Pine Tree~" Bill cooed and kissed Dipper lightly on the cheek.

"Morning," Dipper said tiredly, "How'd you sleep?"

"I always sleep great with you next to me..." Bill replied and stared into Dipper's eyes.

Dipper blushed, "Sh-Shut up...." Dipper said and punched him lightly as Bill chuckled.

"Hungry?" Bill asked and wrapped his arms around Dipper's waist.

"Hmm, yeah. Kinda..." Dipper responded and patted Bill's head lightly.

"What time is it?" Bill asked and rubbed his head against Dipper's stomach.

"Time for you to get a watch!" Dipper exclaimed and laughed at his own remark, "Nice one, Dipper!"

Bill looked at Dipper blankly, "That wasn't funny..." Bill, the master of puns, said.

"Okay, Okay. It's nine-thirty...." Dipper said as he pulled out his phone.

"'Kay, let's go downstairs," Bill said as he pushed up on  the bed, "Father's probably expecting us."

"Sure," Dipper responded. When they got down there, Dipper stared in awe. It was like a whole buffet! Food on decorative plates were lined up perfectly on a long, stretched table. "Whoa!"

"Hello, gentlemen." Father said and pulled himself a chair, "How was your night?"

"F-Fine," Dipper stammered, "Thanks for letting me stay here..."

"Oh, my pleasure! You're always welcomed to come here!" Father replied and plopped a stack of pancakes on his plate. "Please, eat!"

Dipper nodded and followed Bill over to his seats, "Dip, what do you want to eat?" asked Bill with a plate and fork in his hands. Dipper marveled over the abundance of food and shrugged. He was going to ask for just a bowl of cereal but dismissed that thought. "I don't know, whatever you eat?"

"You sure?" Bill asked, "Because we have eggs, sausage, pancakes,  _hash browns-_ " Bill suggested, knowing that was one of Dipper's favorite foods.

"HASH BROWNS!" Dipper exclaimed, "I mean, y-yes, please."

Bill put the food on Dipper's plate and settled it next to Bill's chair. Dipper was about to sit down when Bill slid out Dipper's chair, "You first."

They ate their breakfast in silence, well, if you don't count Bill and Dipper talking about where to go next. They talked about going to to an amusement park, but Bill had other plans.

* * *

 

"Where are we going?" Dipper asked in the all black and yellow limousine.

"No where, just somewhere special." Bill replied and wrapped his fingers around Dipper's.

"Hmm," Dipper said and squeezed his hands. The sky outside was gloomy and sad. Bill was holding an umbrella, considering the pouring rain in this side of town. 

Bill grabbed Dipper's hand and lead him out to the cemetery, "Why're we here?" Dipper said, sounding oblivious as always.

Bill stopped at a specific grave and dropped a potion onto it. A woman, tall and slender in a black and blue dress, stood up. "Bill!" It exclaimed with wide arms. Her black hair covered her right eye. Her dress was long, like the mermaid dresses.

"Hey, Mom!" Bill exclaimed and hugged the ghost, "How was sleeping for another year?"

"Ironically, tiring." His mother responded and smiled.

Bill grinned back, "Mom, this is Dipper Pines, my boyfriend."

"Oh my. He's adorable!" She exclaimed while hugging him.

"H-Hello, Mrs.Cipher!" Dipper said and looked down.

"Oh please, honey, call me Mary." She said with a huge smile, "Or better yet, mother-in-law!"

"M-Mom! Not yet..." Bill said and blushed with Dipper, "We're still in college."

"Y-Yes..." said Dipper, trying hard to make a good first impression.

"Check back in two years, promise I'll have a ring on his finger then." Bill said and winked at his mom.

"Of course, I already see it..." Mary said and laughed, "Literally." 

Bill threw his head back and laughed, he looked back at a confused Dipper, "My mom can see the future. Considering she's half demon." Bill pulled Dipper into a kiss. His mother awed at the couple in front of her. "Bye, Mom. See you next year!" She nodded and yawned.

"I don't get it. Can't she stay here as a ghost?" Dipper asked.

"Though the potion was demonic, she can get tired and angry. I don't favor that as much." Bill said and snickered. 

"It'll be almost lunch by the time we get back," Dipper said and squeezed Bill's hand.

"Let's go!" Bill said and kissed Dipper's cheek.

* * *

 

 It was sunnier and brighter back at the house. It was 12:30 and Dipper famished. "Dipper?" Dipper whipped around and saw Bill holding a basket and blanket. "You up for it?"

"What is 'it'?" Dipper asked skeptically with one eyebrow raised and one furrowed. 

"A picnic, Dumb Dumb." Bill replied and held his hand, "We're going out to the garden, it's a beautiful day!"

"O-Okay!" Dipper agreed and followed him out, hand in hand.

While Dipper looked around at the flowers and trees, Bill set up the picnic area on the ground under the shade of a nearby tree. Dipper looked at the sunflowers and dandelions that were followed by morning glories and freesias. "Dipper~" Bill called, sitting on the blanket. Dipper ran back, "Like the flowers?"

"Yeah, they're beautiful," Dipper responded while sitting down and chewing on a french fry. 

Bill passed Dipper a burger, "How do you like it here at the mansion, so far?"

"It's great, and fun!" Dipper exclaimed and smiled.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Bill asked and bit into his burger.

"Speak to me," Dipper responded and leaned back on the tree.

"You're the first person ever to step foot into my house and room." Bill said and grinned at Dipper.

Dipper chuckled, "Am I supposed to be proud?"

Bill punched him lightly, "I'm just saying, I really love you. I'll shout it out to the world if needed."

"I dare you," Dipper said, wanting a reaction.

"Sure," Bill said and set down his food while standing up.

Bill took a deep breath, cupped his hands around his mouth and screamed, "I LOVE DIPPER PINES SO MUCH! HE'S MINE! MY HUSBAND, MY BOYFRIEND!"

Dipper blushed, "Oh my god! You actually did it!"

"Yeah, of course." Bill said and sat back down next to Dipper.

"What if someone hears, maybe the called the police for disturbance?" Dipper panicked.

"It's fine, Pine Tree." Bill said and placed a nearby thorn less rose in between his lips. He got up and stretched a hand, "Dance with me?"

"Psh, you look idiotic and ridiculous." Dipper responded, taking Bill's hand, "But I will dance with you."

Bill smiled and pulled him to his feet, "Let us dance!" Bill used his eyes to say, "Follow my lead," and held Dipper's hand with one hand and put the other on his hip. Dipper fumbled with his movements and stepped on Bill's feet multiple times. Bill pulled him in for a kiss, "Love you,"

Dipper laughed and tripped on his feet, making him fall onto Bill, "Love you, too!" They both laughed and finished their lunch.

* * *

 

Dipper held his head in his right hand and turned to random pages with the left, scanning all writings in the text. Dipper sighed and scribbled down notes about how to solve an equation. He heard Bill get up from the bed, "Dipper," Bill said and wrapped his arms around Dipper's neck from the back, "Why are you always studying? It's not like college is hard."

"Says the person who is the son of the owner," Dipper said and closed his book just to pull out another one, "Sorry, Bill, I just have a lot of missed homework to do."

Bill furrowed his eyebrows and lifted Dipper out of his seat, "No way, you've been studying all day."

Bill threw him onto the bed and pinned him down. Bill kissed Dipper to keep him from protesting. He kissed down Dipper's neck, sending sounds of giggles to Bill. "Q-Quit it, I have to study!" Dipper exclaimed. Bill threw his and Dipper's shirts off. Bill was muscular and had a complex chest. He had an amount of abs you were unable to count, Dipper blushed and pushed Bill away, but Bill didn't budge. Touching Bill's chest to push him away was just an excuse to feel them. Dipper touched Bill's biceps and blushed even harder. Bill fondled with Dipper's nipples as he blushed, "Bill..." Dipper moaned as Bill kissed him deeply. Dipper tried to push Bill of lightly, then he heard a door click.

"Bill, Dipper, how are-" A voice asked.

Dipper and Bill jerked their heads up to see Bill's father standing at the door, mouth agape. "Uh...Dad...hey..." Bill said as he hugged Dipper, face hidden in Dipper's neck.

"I'm very sorry, guys. I didn't mean to disturb." His father said as he his his eyes under his yellow fedora and walked away, closing the door behind him.

Dipper blushed, "See, Bill, I can't show my face here ever again!" Dipper said in udder embarrassment.

Bill placed butterfly kisses and hickies on Dipper's neck, ignoring his screams. "Bill? Bill, listen!"

"Calm down, Pine Tree." Bill said and stared down at Dipper's body, "It might be my imagination, but there's a pine tree in your pants."

Dipper looked down confused and blushed while looking at his crotch, "Shut up!"

Bill chuckled and kissed him again, Dipper moaned into the kiss and used as much force as Bill. "I love you..." Dipper said, "...Idiot."

Bill grinned and kissed Dipper again while pulling him into his lap, "Love you too~"

* * *

 

That night, they both ate dinner in Bill's room because Dipper was too embarrassed to show his face around Bill's father. "This food is really good, by the way, Bill."

"Oh really? I'll give the compliments to the chef. Me." Bill said and smirked.

"You made this spaghetti?" Dipper asked while chewing.

"Yeah, while you were studying." Bill said between the sounds of slurps from the spaghetti.

"Wow, it's great!" Dipper said and smiled, sauce all over his mouth.

"You have something...here." Bill said and pointed at his face.

"Oh, really?" Dipper asked and touched his forehead, a remote distance from where it actually was.

Bill chuckled and leaned over. Bill licked Dipper's lips and smiled. Dipper blushed, "What the hell!?"

"There was sauce on your mouth," Bill said simply.

"You could't tell me to wipe it off? With a napkin?" Dipper asked, fumed and embarrassed.

"No way, that's wasting sauce, why would I use a napkin?" Bill said and laughed.

Dipper frowned, "There's something on your mouth, too."

"Where? What?" Bill asked and felt his mouth.

Dipper grabbed Bill's hand and kissed his lips sweetly and calmly, "Me."

Bill blushed and grinned while throwing Dipper on the bed. "Stupid," Bill said and smothered Dipper in kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's to make up for the angst in the other chapters :^)))))))))))


	12. It's A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ohohohho whatever you're thinking may not be what you think it reallllyyy is

Sitting next to his friend, Norman, Dipper doodled pictures of Bill and his favorite shape- _triangles_. The drawings were cool, but not as good as Bill's drawing of him. Dipper sighed and looked at his staring friend. "What? Something up?" Dipper asked and leaned his head on his left hand.

"Oh, it's nothing." said Norman as he looked away. "Can I ask you something? Later? We're in class,"

"Sure," Dipper said, "What about?"

Norman stared back at Dipper, "Shh!" he whispered as he held a finger to his lips. Dipper frowned as he went back to doodling. Norman stuffed his hands in the over sized jacket he was wearing while starring back to the professor innocently.

* * *

 

Norman walked up to Dipper at the end of class, "Dipper, follow me." he said as he walked towards an empty hallway.

"What's up?" Dipper asked, it was Wednesday and Dipper had to get to practice.

"Can you do me a favor?" Norman asked and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Okay, what is it?" asked Dipper as he shifted his feet.

Norman looked down and blushed, "Go on a date with me?"

"Nor-" Dipper started but was cut off by Norman.

"I get it, I get it. You're dating Bill. But all I want is a date. It won't even be a date, it'll be an outing." Norman responded and stepped closer to Dipper, "So please,"

"Okay. Okay, fine. I'll do it. I have to make up for letting you down a few days ago." Dipper said, remembering he rejected Norman.

"Thanks, Dipper. Meet me here at one on Saturday," Norman said and smiled, "Can't wait to see you there!" Norman handed Dipper a card with an address and phone number on it.

Dipper nodded and accepted the card, smiling at Norman. "See you, gotta get to practice." Dipper replied and left, leaving Norman beaming.

* * *

 

At practice, Dipper couldn't help but look at Bill's elegance as he shot a number of baskets without even trying. Bill noticed Dipper's staring and waved while smiling.  Dipper waved back, "Dipper!" he heard a female voice yell. "Are you listening!?"

Dipper snapped his head back, "Y-Yeah..." Dipper responded and blushed.

"Anyways," Emma continued, "Girls and Dipper, take a break."

Dipper watched Emma grab her pink water bottle, "Dipper,"

"Yeah, Emma?" Dipper asked and twirled the edges of his skirt.

"Are you comfortable wearing a skirt? I mean, we didn't get a new shipment, but I'm great at sewing." Emma said and crossed her arms.

Dipper smiled and looked down at his skirt, "No I think I'm fine," Dipper responded.  _Bill likes me in a skirt. And to be honest, I do, too._  

Emma looked up at Dipper, he was taller than her and way broader, "You sure?"

"Yeah, thanks for asking, though." Dipper said and grabbed his water bottle.

Emma walked away to her bag, "Oh and Dipper?" Dipper looked back to see Emma with a newly made sweater, "Mabel and I made this while Bill was in the hospital a month ago. It was supposed to be a gift for you guys." Emma handed it to him and stared at her watch, "Practice is almost over, show him after. You guys are the cutest couple I've ever seen!"

Dipper blushed and took it from her hands, "Thanks a lot, to you and Mabel."

"You're welcome," She said as the bell rang, signifying that clubs were over.

After drinking some water, Bill ran up to Dipper, "Pine Tree, what's that?" Bill asked and wrapped his right arm around Dipper's shoulders.

The sweater had cute drawings of Dipper and Bill's face. They were cartoon-y and had a heart placed in the middle of them. Dipper was saying, "I love my boyfriend, Bill.' and Bill said 'I love my cute boyfriend, Dipper.' The sweater's color was yellow and blue with a little pink added. "Mabel and Emma made it, we're like their OTP." Dipper said and laughed.

Bill grinned, "Wow, they made two?" Bill said and took the one with his face on it, "Nice!"

At their dorm, Bill folded it and put it away, "I'll wear it later, right now I'll take a shower. See you in, like, fifteen minutes."

Dipper changed into a more suitable outfit for school dorms. He wore black sweat pants that said 'Cipher University' on one side and 'Bill Cipher is my boyfriend' on the other with yellow print. It was specially made for him. He also wore a black shirt with a yellow outlined triangle and a blue Pine tree in the middle of it, again, specially made for him. Bill came out, shorter than fifteen minutes, "Dipper, hand me those pants?" Bill asked as he pointed to a pair of pants right next to Dipper.

Dipper nodded and threw it at him. Bill caught it and sunk back into the bathroom. Moments later, Bill came out shirtless and a towel around his neck. He looked stunning. He basically sparkled in the light that shown on him. "Something wrong?" Bill asked and smirked at Dipper.

Dipper shook his head to get out of his gaze, "N-No..." he replied while blushing.

"You alright? You're as red as my heart that beats for you," Bill said cheaply and caressed one of Dipper's red cheeks.

Dipper's blush deepened as Bill pulled him in for a kiss. "You're too handsome!" exclaimed DIpper as he pushed Bill away lightly.

Bill blushed gently at the compliment, "Is that a bad thing?" Bill chuckled.

"B-But that's not f-fair," Dipper said, "You're way too handsome, I want you to myself!" Dipper grabbed the towel that was around his neck and pulled him closer to himself. Dipper was blushing and their faces were centimeters apart.

Bill smirked, "You're so cute, Pine Tree." Bill said and kissed him deeply. Dipper moaned and leaned into the kiss.

 _Cutie_. Bill thought.

* * *

 Saturday occurred faster than Dipper thought. Why did Norman pick a nearby fair? "Dipper! Over here," Norman exclaimed as he motioned Dipper over. 

Dipper ran over to Norman, "Hey Norman, what's up?"

"You ready?" Norman asked, "Let's go on...what first?"

Dipper scanned the area, "I always favor those big, high swings," Dipper recommended as his phone buzzed. Dipper checked it, a text from Bill. ' _Babe, where are you?_ '  it said. "Sorry, Norman." Dipper said worriedly while texting Bill back.

"It's fine, you have your priorities." Norman reassured Dipper. "Follow me, I'll lead you there."

Dipper stuffed his phone in his pocket and followed Norman to the high swings. Norman sat next to Dipper. Dipper moved over, making space for Norman to sit. The conductor of the ride did the visual scan and started the ride. At the top, Dipper screamed and held onto the railing in front of him. Norman smiled and shut his eyes, enjoying the ride. Next, Dipper and Norman went to a strength tester. Norman tried and got only a six. Dipper tried and got a ten, he celebrated and got a huge panda. "Norman, hey." Dipper said.

"Yeah?"

"Why are we in a Ferris Wheel?"

"Because there's something I want to show you."

The ride they were in was closed all around, considering everyone just kisses on it.

"What did you want to show me?"

Norman leaned over and kissed Dipper on the lips.

"NORMAN!" Dipper screamed and wiped his mouth.

"Dipper...I...I um..." Norman stuttered.

The whole ride was silent the rest of the time, Norman was too embarrassed and Dipper was too shocked. Thinking about how might Bill would react if he found out what happened.

After the fair, Dipper and Norman went out for dinner at McDonalds. They sat down, Dipper shoving fries in his mouth and Norman silently sipping his drink. "About that kiss..." Norman started.

"Norman, I-" Dipper started and got cut off by Norman, again.

"I didn't mean it. I'm terribly sorry." Norman said and looked down.

"It's okay, but," Dipper said, trailing off slightly, "You could've asked me..."

Norman nodded, "Sorry...."

"It's fine, I forgive you. I just wanted a word of warning." Dipper said and finished his fries.

* * *

 

Norman escorted Dipper back to his dorm, "Bye, Dipper. I'm still really sorry."

"It's fine, okay? Goodnight, see you Monday." Dipper said and patted Norman on the shoulder while entering the dorm.

"I'm back!" Dipper exclaimed.

Bill was sitting at his computer, on YouTube and Tumblr, "Hey, Dip." Bill spun around and saw the huge, stuffed panda in his hands, "What's that?"

"I won the strength thing at the fair and won this guy!" Dipper said, setting it down, " What should we name it?"

"What fair?" Bill asked, standing up, "With _who?_ " 

Dipper looked reluctant to give him an answer, "N-N...."

"Who!?" Bill exclaimed and pinned him against a wall.

"N-Norman..."

"Why?" Bill asked viciously.

"Because he...wanted a date and I gave him one because I rejected his confession..." Dipper stammered, tripping over his words.

"Dipper...I can't stay mad at you, but..." Bill said, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did, I said I was going to the fair," Dipper protested.

"Yeah! But not with someone!" Bill said, "I thought you went with Mabel or Emma or something! Like your friend! Not someone that has a crush on you!"

"I'm sorry, Bill. I should've told you..." Dipper said and looked into his blue/yellow eyes.

Bill blushed at Dipper's cuteness and softly bit on Dipper's neck. Dipper moaned and let it happen. Bill placed marks, hickies, and bites all over Dipper's neck and chest. "B-Bill...." Dipper groaned and he hugged Bill.

Bill looked at Dipper in the eyes and whispered, "You belong to me, I love you. I also belong to you..." in Dipper's ear. Dipper blushed and kissed Bill on the lips. Bill trickled butterfly kisses down Dipper's neck. 

"I-I love you, too...." Dipper whispered.

Bill threw him on the bed and kissed him deeply. "I-I shouldn't tell you this but..." Dipper started, "He kissed me on the lips."

Bill furrowed his eyebrows, "No way, what a thief, trying to take my Dipper from me? He's not ever going to do that." Bill kissed Dipper again and bit down on Dipper's lip. Bill licked every part of his mouth, trying to clean the germs of Norman. "I don't want that kid kissing you."

"O-Okay..." Dipper whispered and kissed Bill again. Their mouths in an never-ending episode of kisses. "Why don't you ever go farther with me, Bill?"

"What? No, I don't want to do that. I love you, Dipper. I truly do, but, I don't want to do that until we're older. Understand?" Bill said and hid his face in Dipper's neck.

"Y-Yeah, I do." Dipper replied, "I'll wait."

Bill smiled and fell asleep onto Dipper. Dipper patted Bill lightly and fell asleep with him.

* * *

 

Dipper walked alone in the middle of the hallway when walking back to his dorm. "Dipper!" He heard two voices scream at once. One coming from both right and left.

It was Bill and Norman, "What do you want with _my_ boyfriend?" Bill asked as wrapped one arm around Dipper's shoulders.

"Nothing, what are _you_ doing with  _my_ friend?" Norman asked and crossed his arms.

Bill smirked, "All sass but no action," Bill replied, "I'm doing nothing to _your_ friend, but I'm hugging  _my_ boyfriend." 

Norman furrowed his eyebrows angrily, "You're so irritating! Let me just talk to Dipper!" Norman exclaimed and grabbing one of Dipper's arm and tugging it towards him.

"No way, let go of my Pine Tree, he's mine!" Bill screamed and tugged Dipper harder.

Dipper and Bill glared at each other, "Dipper, may I purpose something?"

"Propose? I think I'm the only one that's supposed to be proposing to him." Bill said and narrowed his eyes and Norman with a smirk.

Norman rolled his eyes, "Whatever, okay? Just..."

"What is it, Norman?" Dipper asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Me and Bill-"

"Bill and I." Dipper corrected.

"Bill and I..." Norman said irritable. "Will both take you on a date. If one of us please you more, the one that you choose will be you're boyfriend. And by boyfriend, I mean Norman Babcock."

"SHUT YOUR SMALL ASS UP, PICKLE!" Bill exclaimed and poked at Norman's chest. 

"Pickle?" Norman and Dipper asked.

"This man is  _MY_ boyfriend, who the hell do you think you are?" Bill exclaimed again and pushed Norman forcefully, but not enough to send his to the ground.

"Oh, I know." Norman said, "But soon, he might be mine." Norman walked away with sass and left them in awe.

Bill rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Little bitch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaha :^))  
> ((They were talking about sex at the "Why don't you ever go farther with me, Bill?" part!!!!!!))  
> but idk if i should include an NSFW chapter


	13. Tough Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back to the dates,,,,,,  
> AngST

Dipper looked out the window,  _Tomorrow I have to meet Norman again...on a date..._ Dipper thought and rolled his eyes. It's not like he didn't want to go, it was about the choices he had to make. Whether it be Bill or Norman that owns his heart. Dipper sighed and looked back at the teacher.

After classes, Dipper met up with Bill at the nearby park. "Hey, Bill, what's up?" Dipper asked and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

"Just boring classes," Bill said and crossed his arms, "You wanna do something?"

Dipper tilted his head sideways, "Like what? There's nothing we can really go to..."

"It's the weekend, Dipper? Anywhere you favored to go?" Bill asked, holding Dipper's hand and leaning on one of the small railings.

"I always loved the beach...considering how hot it is here in July." Dipper stated, squeezing Bill's hand.

"Then let's go, my love!" Bill exclaimed and led him in his car.

"Wait! Chill!" Dipper screamed, "I don't have my swim trunks right now,"

"Fine, fine." Bill said as he rolled his eyes, "Remember to meet me here at three. I have to do something really quickly."

"O-Okay, see you later," Dipper stuttered and kissed him on the cheek once more.

After Dipper retrieved his swim attire, he walked back to the park and waited for Bill. Dipper wondered what Norman had in plan for them tomorrow. He didn't want to go, considering how Bill was his boyfriend. But Norman insisted into dates, and whoever pleases Dipper more will be his lover. Norman said it with the most enthusiasm he could muster. Dipper sighed as he looked up at his boyfriend, "Dipper!" Bill screamed. "Ready to go?" Bill asked and took Dipper's duffle bag that was filled with extra clothes, sunscreen, etcetera.

"Yep, I even took some of your clothes and swimwear," Dipper said and grinned.

"Thanks, Pine Tree." Bill said and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Bill led Dipper into his car and opened the door for him with a, "Here, Princess." With that remark, he gained a glare and a blush from Dipper.

Bill's car was a very expensive Koenigsegg CCXR Trevita. It cost almost 4.85 billion dollars. Dipper gasped, "This is hella expensive!" he exclaimed as he pulled his seat belt down. 

"Naw, it's so cheep." Bill replied and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Cheep, my ass! This cost almost 5 billion dollars! You're so lucky!" Dipper exclaimed and examined the whole car.

* * *

 

Once they got there, Dipper awed at glimmering and sparkling water in front of him, "Whoa!" Dipper exclaimed and cupped a hand over his eyes, "It's so pretty, look, Bill!"

"The only pretty thing I'm looking at is you," Bill said and kissed Dipper's birthmark.

Dipper felt heat rise to his cheeks and ears, "S-Shut up, you romantic demon."

"Dipper!"

Dipper whipped around to see Mabel and her girlfriend holding ice creams. "Mabel? Pacifica?" Dipper asked, cocking his head to the side, "What are you guys doing here?"

"It's, like, a bazillion degrees! It's friggin' hot!" Mabel exclaimed, licking off some ice cream, "So me and Pacifica came here. It's so pretty!"

"Pacifica and  _I_." Dipper corrected Mabel, earning a glare.

"Whatever, bro-bro. Anyway, who's your date?" Mabel asked, looking behind Dipper to find Bill, "Oh! Bill! I was expecting that..."

Dipper blushed, "You guys wanna go for a swim? You too, Bill?" Dipper asked.

"Sure!" Mabel and Pacifica exclaimed.

"Sure, why not?" Bill asked, "That's what we came here for, right?"

They spent hours on end giggling and swimming. Mabel practically died of laughter when Dipper lost his swim trunks in the water. Dipper kept shoving a crab at Pacifica's way because he knew she was completely scared of them. Dipper shoved ice cream onto Bill's nose and Bill screamed, alarming everyone. Pacifica, Mabel, and Dipper broke out into laughter.

At dinner, Bill had another thing planned. "I would like to toast, to Dipper Pines! For being the cutest and the most adorable boyfriend ever!"

Dipper turned red and Pacifica, Mabel and Bill raised a glass and yelled 'CHEERS' in unison.

"Come here, Dipper." Bill said and extended his arm.

"No way. I'm not making a speech about how cute or adorable I am." Dipper said and snickered.

Mabel and Pacifica started chanting, "Dipper! Dipper!"

"Okay, fine!" Dipper exclaimed and raised his hands as Mabel went "Whoo!"

Bill went down on one knee, like this was a proposal. Dipper blushed, "Bill...What?"

"Dipper, Do you agree to be mine? As my boyfriend, husband, and lover? Stay with me for my days. Forever and always?" Bill asked, as he revealed a diamond ring from a black box he was holding behind his back.

Dipper was on the verge of tears, "Y-Yes, of course!"

"Here's the promise ring," Bill said as he slipped the ring onto Dipper's finger, "I'm the happiest ever right now, do you know that, Dipper?"

Dipper nodded and kissed Bill. Dipper marveled at the ring, as it shined in the light. Bill grinned and kissed Dipper's hand like he was some sort of princess.

Mabel was very envious, "Aww~ Bill, you're so romantic!"

"Don't yell so much, Starburst." Pacifica said and wiped the food from Mabel's mouth. Mabel blushed and grinned.

Dipper felt speechless, he told himself he would wear it everyday, from now until he died. People might think that's an extreme, but to Dipper, it was a big deal.

Dipper loved Bill. Bill loved Dipper. He couldn't ask for anything more.

* * *

Norman waited for Dipper to meet him at Diamond Lake Resort. It was pretty expensive for four hours. But anything for Dipper in Norman's eyes.

"Norman? Hey!" Dipper said.

Norman looked down at Dipper's outfit, it had stitched faces of Dipper and Bill with a heart in the middle. He was also wearing a necklace with the name "Bill" on it.  _Is he trying to tease me? What is this?_ Norman thought. He brushed it off and looked at his friend, "Hey, Dipper, you ready?"

Dipper nodded and followed Norman towards the lake, "Wow, it's beautiful."

"You too," Norman said as he blushed.

Dipper heard this from Bill before so he barely blushed, "Uh, t-thanks..." Dipper said and blushed. They stared at the lake for a few moments until Norman asked, "Are you hungry?" Dipper looked down. He didn't eat breakfast because he was in such a hurry to get here.

"Uh, kinda, yeah." Dipper said and looked at Norman.

Norman widened his eyes and blushed, "You wanna go to South Shore Pizza? I heard it's great there..."

"O-Okay," Dipper said and walked with Norman towards the pizza place.

They ate as they talked about supernatural events, such as UFO sightings and zombies. Like...old times. It was really like a normal conversation. 

Four hours later, Dipper had to go. "Sorry, Norman, I have to go meet Bill at 'The Palm' for the whole day tomorrow and today. Sorry!" Dipper said.

"It's okay....it was with you here..." Norman said.

"Yep! See you Monday." Dipper said as he sat inside the limousine that Bill sent.

As Dipper rode away, Norman furrowed his eyebrows.  _I'm not giving up._

* * *

 

On Monday, they placed Dipper in the center of both Bill and Norman. "Choose." Norman and Bill said in unison.

Dipper looked both ways...

 

........................................ _ **Who would he pick?**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Im pretty sure its obvious who he picks


	14. Love ໒( ♥ ◡ ♥ )७

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ehhhh

Last Chapter-

_On Monday, they placed Dipper in the center of both Bill and Norman. "Choose." Norman and Bill said in unison._

Dipper looked at Bill. Bill was folding his arms and watching Dipper with half-lidded eyes. Dipper walked towards Norman. Norman's smile was wide, like it was a grin. Dipper bent down, "Dipper?" Norman asked, "Thank you, thanks for choo-"

"Norman. I'm sorry." Dipper picked up the necklace he dropped, the one that said Bill's name. "I just...don't like you that way. Hope we can still be friends, right?"

Norman looked down like he was on the verge of tears. "I understand. Yeah, that's....that's fine...I'll see you around." Norman turned and walked away.

Dipper narrowed his eyes, felling sympathetic for what he's done to his friend. "Hey, Dipper. You feel guilty, right?"

Dipper nodded and looked up at the blonde, "Yeah."

"He'll be fine, Pine Tree," Bill said and kissed the brunette.

Dipper felt guilty and pouted.

"I see you're upset...I'll see you at the dorm." Bill ruffled Dipper's hair and left.

* * *

 "Did you forget about me, Dipper?" Alissa asked and snapped her fingers in his face, "Because I haven't seen you for a while..."

"What? Oh..." Dipper looked down, "Sorry, I guess."

"It's okay." Alissa looked at Dipper and sighed, "You're lucky, Dipper."

Dipper looked up at Alissa, "How? I'm total trash."

"You're not trash, Dipper. You have a hot boyfriend, not to mention popular. And you're handsome. Everyone likes you-"

"Not everyone."

"Most people like you. And you're smart. C'mon, Dipper, take some pride into your life."

Dipper was silent and didn't reply. "What's on your mind?" Alissa asked, patting Dipper's back.

Dipper looked down at the floor again, "I just....I just feel guilty for letting Norman down. Y'know, rejecting him. He's my friend. But, to be honest, I only like Bill."

Alissa rolled her eyes, "He'll get over it. Norman's stronger than you think."

Dipper nodded and walked away towards the dorms, "Thanks, Alissa. See you later."

"Yeah, I know you will." Alissa said with a grin. Dipper left through the doors as Alissa said, "Norman, you can come out now."

"What? How'd you know I was here?" Norman asked, popping up from his hiding spot.

"What, like it's hard?" Alissa responded with a snicker. "You still miss him. Right?"

"I mean... It's way awkward between us. I'm nervous to talk to him." Norman replied, sitting down next to her.

"You're friends, what's so awkward? It's not like you lost him forever..."Alissa said, folding her arms.

"Haha....not helping that much, Lisa." Norman said blankly.

* * *

 

Dipper slumped over and looked dead inside. Like how he felt when stepped out of the guidance office about the sports thing. Dipper sighed as he walked into his dorm, "I'm back..."

Bill turned away from his computer and saw Dipper fall down onto the bed face-forward, "You okay?" Bill asked as he walked towards his brunette boyfriend.

"Urgh...I'm so tired..." Dipper groaned.

Bill placed Dipper in his lap and kissed at his neck, "Aw, little baby's tired~?" Bill cooed in his ear.

"Bill. I'm not a baby."

"Aw~ So cute~ Trying to be a man~!"

"Shut up."

"Talking back to his elders already!?"

"Shut up, Bill!" Dipper exclaimed as he pinned Bill down on the bed.

Bill grinned and pulled him in for a kiss. "Why're you tired?" Bill asked, cupping his hand around Dipper's cheek.

"I don't know, dude. I just feel really guilty..." Dipper said, rubbing his cheek against Bill's hand.

"He'll get over it, babe. That was like three years ago."

"It was an hour ago."

"Lighten up, Dipper. Tomorrow's the fourth. Me and you are gonna see some awesome fireworks and set some off ourselves."

"You and I....."

"Yeah, whatever," Bill said, getting up, placing Dipper on his lap, "I love you, Dipper."

Dipper blushed as Bill kissed him, "I love you, too..."

The simple peck of a kiss turned into a heated game of dominance. Dipper opened his mouth wider, allowing entrance to the blonde in front of him. Bill shoved his tongue into Dipper's mouth. Bill broke the kiss and stared back at Dipper. A single string of saliva connecting them. "Someone felt greedy," Dipper said and giggled.

Bill chuckled and smirked, "I wasn't the only one." He licked his lips ans grinned. Bill placed a big smooch onto Dipper's cheek, "I love you so much!"

Dipper giggled, "I love  _you_ so much!"

"I love you more!"

"No, I love you more!"

"No way, Pine Tree, I love you more!"

They spent the next ten minutes arguing about who loves the other more. They really are America's power couple, well, according to Mabel.

* * *

 

The night sky was beautiful. Dipper watched as the other fireworks blew off. He heard screams and laughs in the distance. Dipper grinned at Bill who ran to him with legal (maybe) fireworks. "Pine Tree! Look, fireworks!"

"I can see that, Bill." Dipper replied, kissing his cheek.

"Wanna do the honors?" Bill asked handing him one, grinning from cheek to cheek.

Dipper nodded, "Sure, but how do I do it?"

"Okay, so this is what you're gonna do." Bill walked behind Dipper and grabbed his hand. Dipper felt heat rise to his cheeks and ears as he followed Bill's directions."....and so there! One...Two...Three. Release!" Dipper let go, the firework going very high into the night sky. "Nice one, Dipper!" Dipper smiled and was about to speak when he heard screams.

"Ahhhh! Is that Bill Cipher!? That model from the  _Tuesday_ magazine?!" He heard. These girls seemed very annoying and snobby. He whipped around to see two girls surrounding Bill. Dipper immediately got jealous but stayed back. "Dipper? Hey, what are you doing here?" 

Dipper looked up to see Wirt, his friend who moved to another town when he was in high school. They were dating for about two years until he moved away, "Wirt!? The question is, what are _you_ doing here?" Dipper asked, clearly shocked at his...friend?

"Oh, my friend, Amelia, wanted to come here to see fireworks. She heard a myth about this Bill Cipher guy who lives here. Sorry I moved away, Dipper. I missed you." Wirt explained, waiting for an answer.

"I....I missed you too." Dipper replied, fiddling with his fingers.

Wirt kissed Dipper on the forehead, "Glad to hear that." Dipper felt himself blushing again.

"Who the hell are you? What are you doing to Dipper!?" Dipper turned to Bill, who was totally struct with anger. He pushed Amelia and her friend aside.

"Bill, wait it's not what you think!" Dipper said, pushing Bill away from Wirt.

"Dipper, who is this?" Wirt asked, grabbing Dipper's arm.

"Uh...a-an acquaintance who really cares about me..." Dipper responded reluctantly. Bill glared at Dipper and was about to shout at him, but then Wirt continued.

Wirt looked at Dipper and let go of his arm, "You're not telling the truth."

"What?"

"You're lying, Dipper. I know that. Who is he to you?"  Wirt has know Dipper for so long to know that whenever he lies, Dipper says 'Uh' right before or stutters.

Dipper looked down and blushed, "H-He's my boyfriend." Dipper replied, feeling guilt from lying.

"And you didn't tell me this sooner?" Wirt asked.

"Well, it's been two years, I thought you'd be over it!"

"Dipper I knew you lived here-I came here for you."

"We're not a thing anymore. You moved away."

"I still love you!"

Dipper stopped and fell silent. He shut his mouth tightly. A tear ran down his face, even though he tried hard to stop it. "Get out of here, you made him cry!" Bill exclaimed, carrying Dipper bridal style.

Wirt held up his hands like he surrendered to something, "This isn't over, Dipper. I'll be in town these few weeks. I need an explanation." Wirt, Amelia, and the other friend left without another word. 

"Dipper. Dipper..." Dipper opened his eyes, Bill was staring down at him. "I love you more than the stars are at night right now." Dipper looked out the window. "There is none."

"Whatever, you nerd. I'm trying to be romantic." Bill said and grinned, watching his boyfriend slowly get up.

"Considering it's because of light pollution and-" Dipper was cut off from a kiss from Bill. Dipper blushed, "What was that for?!"

"I'm no acquaintance, Dipper; I am your boyfriend." Dipper blushed as Bill pulled him into a kiss again. "This was one eventful week, right, Dipper?"

"Shut up....." Dipper groaned, "I hate summer sometimes."

"Yep...I love you..."

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

 Two days later, Mabel, Pacifica, Dipper, and Bill went out for ice cream. It was too hot to even think. Dipper licked his ice cream, however, Bill bit into it. Dipper couldn't understand why he didn't cringe or react. Maybe it's a demon thing.  Soon after, they decided to go the carnival. Dipper wasn't looking forward to it. What are the odds they'll see Wirt? He always enjoyed the carnival. And what about Norman? It would be so awkward!

"For you, my Dipper." Bill said and gave a large, stuffed pig to Dipper. Dipper giggled, "Thanks!"

"I'm still in need of an explanation, Dipper." He heard a voice from behind him say.  _Oh no._ He saw Wirt, arms crossed and looking serious. Dipper wanted to escape. To run away. But he couldn't. His feet felt like they were stuck to the ground. Dipper gave into his demands. He had to dow hat was needed.

"We're over. Honestly, who tells their boyfriend the day before they move, that they were moving? Like, what the hell? You need to think your actions over. You know, I didn't miss you that much. You were just a memory holding me back from having any other relationships. So, that's you explanations. Are my answers to your satisfaction?" Dipper blurted out to fast for anyone to understand. 

"You tell him, Dipper!" Mabel exclaimed, punching him lightly. Dipper felt confident and was ready for anything Wirt was going to retaliate against him with.

"Thank you." Wirt said as he walked away. Dipper sensed sadness in his tone.

Dipper sighed as Bill patted him on the shoulder, "You did it Dipper. You've become stronger."

"You sound like a dad." Dipper replied.

"Whatever, you nerd. At least I don't get red at a compliment like a child." Bill said and chuckled.

Dipper immediately turned red, "Shut up!"

* * *

It's already summer, Dipper knew his birthday was coming soon. He didn't want to tell anyone. He didn't want to make a fuss over it. Dipper sighed and looked out of the store to the bright lights from the light posts, "Hey, bro-bro!" Mabel exclaimed, holding a dress near her chest, "Is this good for our nineteenth birthday party?"

Dipper looked down at the dress. It was pink and purple, with a bow on the back, "Mabel, is it really necessary to pick out a dress a month before our birthday?" the male twin asked as he ran a hand through his hair irritably. She's been making such a big deal out of it, he couldn't stand it.

"Of course! Now, were's  _your_ dress?!" Mabel asked, searching through a row of blue dresses.

Dipper blushed, "No, Mabel. I know you invited Wirt. I don't want him starring at me." Dipper crossed his arms and looked back up to Mabel who was standing in front of him.

Mabel rolled her eyes, "You're over. I get it! But you have to get dressed nicely for your boyfriend." Dipper handed him a blue, sparkling dress. It was a stylish short tulle lace top dress and was delicate and sleeveless. The lacy bodice and open back was both flirtatious and chic. The sparkling waist covered in sequins tops a layered tulle skirt with curled hemline. This lace top beaded waistband amazed Dipper. He took the dress from her hands and looked at it. The wavy bottom caught Dipper's eye. It was stunning. "Dipper? Dipper! Hey!" Mabel waved her hand at Dipper face, "Hey, is that one good? Or should I get you the black one for you to match Bill?"

Dipper didn't want to sound too eager, "Yeah, sure. Do whatever. Just hurry up. It's already 11 P.M."

Mabel grinned, "Yeah, Yeah. I'll use the emergency credit card mom gave me!" she exclaimed as she walked towards the cashier. 

"Mabel, it's called an emergency credit card for a reason." Dipper said, shaking his head in disapproval. 

"It's fine, bro! It's only three hundred dollars in total. It's basically nothing, since I haven't used this since 12th grade!" Mabel swiped the card at the cashier's, "Please scan now."

Dipper sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Fine."

* * *

Bill woke up to the sight of a sleeping Dipper next to him. Bill pulled out his phone to the calendar and scrolled through his reminders.  _Dentist appointments, doctor's appointments, parties, Dipper and Mabel's birthday, and s-_ _Wait. Dipper and Mabel's birthday?_ Bill remembered that a long time ago, when Dipper and Bill were back in the hospital, Mabel informed him about their birthdays. Bill couldn't figure out why she told him. But he shrugged it off.

Dipper woke up, "...Bill?" Dipper rubbed his eyes, "What are you doing up so early?"

Bill closed the app and looked back at the brunette, "Nothing, you cutie. You can go back to sleep." Bill said, patting Dipper's side.

"No...I'm already awake, it's fine." Dipper propped himself on his elbow and looked up at Bill, "What're you up to?"

"Like I said, It's nothing." Bill pulled Dipper in for a hug. Dipper set his hand on Bill's chest and traced over his abdominal muscles, "You look sleepy, get some rest."

"It's already ten. Anyways, Mabel made us travel to, like, fifteen shops to find a dress for her last night." Dipper said and closed his eyes.

"What is she gonna use the dress for?" Dipper perked his head up to Bill, and looked back down, "Well?"

"Um, it's for nothing of your concern. It's just a party." Dipper responded, feeling Bills arms wrap tightly around him.

"If you insist. I love you, cutie." Bill played it off like he was oblivious to the situation. Bill knew Dipper was turning nineteen soon.

"Quit calling me cute! I'm not cute!" Dipper exclaimed slapping his chest lightly.

"Sure, cutie." Bill began tickling at Dipper's sides.

"No! Stop!" Dipper tried to swat Bill off.

"Cutie, cutie, cutie~" Bill cooed into Dipper's ear.

"HA-h-HA! I-I-I'm not cute, quit it!" Bill stopped at Dipper's command. Dipper looked up at Bill and kissed him.

Bill grinned and kissed Dipper more passionately. 

"I love you." They both said at once.

"Jinx!" Bill screamed, earning a confused look from Dipper, "Now you can't speak until someone says your name, Dipper!"

"But...you just did." Dipper replied, looking blankly at the blonde.

Bill face-palmed himself, "I'm an idiot."

Dipper smiled and wrapped his arms around Bill's neck, "Yeah, but you're my idiot."

Bill pecked Dipper on the lips and smiled, "Yep."

Right then and there, Mabel burst in, "Come on, Lovebirds! Outta bed! Especially you, nerd! I have to talk to Bill!"

"Fine, Shooting Star. But how'd you get into my house?" Bill asked, groggily getting out of bed.

Mabel looked at Bill and shrugged, "Yeah. I have my ways."

-> To Be Continued <-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ idk help
> 
> The dress I referenced to is here: http://img4.promgirl.com/_img/PGPRODUCTS/1345855/180/royal-blue-dress-DQ-8881-a.jpg


	15. Birthdays and Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soRRY FOR NOT UPDATING AND THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT

Mabel burst in, "Come on, Lovebirds! Outta bed! Especially you, nerd! I have to talk to you, Bill!"

"Fine, Shooting Star. But how'd you get into my house?" Bill asked, groggily getting out of bed.

Mabel looked at Bill and shrugged, "Yeah. I have my ways."

Mabel tugged Bill outside before he could put his shirt on, “What?” Bill asked, scratching his head.

“I don’t know why, but Pacifica wants to talk to you. Here,” Mabel handed him a card with Pacifica’s number and place to meet, “But she’s my girlfriend, so don’t do anything dumb or I’ll kill you!”

“I’m not gonna do anything.” Bill said, throwing his hands up.

“Good. Take care of my brother.” Mabel said, turning around and walking towards the door.

“Yeah, Yeah.”  
\----------------------

Summer was almost over and Dipper’s whole summer was messed up in different scenarios including drama and love. Dipper never had drama in his past years as an adolescent, aside from slight bullying that he could handle. Now his summer turned into something like an unpopular reality show. 

But now’s he at his own house for some “reasons.” Bill walked up to him a few days ago and said to meet him at his own house at a certain time. Dipper already knew it was party with like five or ten people, so he agreed.

“Dipper, hey!” Mabel exclaimed as she ran towards her brother.

Dipper watched as she ran over, “Hey. Did Pacifica ask for you to meet up here?”

Mabel nodded, “Yeah, she didn’t say, but I know it’s the party.” Dipper shrugged, “Happy birthday, Dipper. Sorry I don’t have a present right now. I kinda got mixed up because of Pacifica.”

“You too, Mabel. I don’t have a present, too. So I guess we’re even. I promise I’ll get you one, though.” Dipper said, smiling at his sibling.”It’s two already, should we go in?”

“Uh...maybe?” Mabel replied, trying to peek inside.

Without hesitation, Dipper reached for the doorknob, only to find someone grab it and pull both of them in. “Bill!?” Dipper exclaimed.

“Happy birthday, you two!” Bill, Pacifica, and other friends from school cheered.

Mabel squealed and Dipper looked confused but then started to ease up. Bill walked over to Dipper and kissed him on the lips in front of everybody. Everybody screamed “Aw!” or laughed. Dipper turned red, “Bill! Not in front of everybody!” Dipper hid his face in his hands and refused to look up.

“Come on, Dipper! You’re turning twenty one!” Bill said, patting Dipper’s back.

Dipper sighed, “I know. I thought this was gonna be a small house party. But there like sixty people here.”

“Is it a bad thing?” asked Bill, trying to pry Dipper’s hands from his face.

Dipper shook his head, “No, no. it’s okay.”

“Oh, Dipper!” Mabel shouted across the room, “Someone’s here to meet you!”

Dipper looked back at Bill, who nodded, allowing him to go. “Coming!” He walked towards Mabel, Oh no….Dipper stared at Wirt who was looking down at him. Their last meeting was incredibly awkward. Well, he was honest. Wirt demanded an explanation and Dipper answered him, simple as that, right? Wrong. Now everything is awkward between them and Dipper wants to just hide away from him.

“Happy birthday, Dipper. Here, a present.” Wirt extended a gift wrapped in ‘Happy B-day’ patterns. 

Dipper smiled and took the gift out of Wirt’s hands, “Thanks, Wirt.”

Wirt nodded and smiled back. Mabel stared at both of them, “Ugh! Stop being so uncomfortable! It’s a party!” Mabel grabbed their ears and dragged them towards the bathroom. She threw them in and exclaimed, “Quit it! Be friends! Not any further because Bill and Dip are my OTP and I’m not willing to let that die!” Mabel closed the door and locked it.

“Mabel! Stop it! Let us out!” Dipper banged on the door with his fists irritably. 

Mabel leaned on the door and crossed her arms, “No way! Not until you make up!”

Dipper furrowed his eyebrows and leaned his head against the wooden door, “Mabel, you tried this in tenth grade with Jenny and it didn’t go well because she hates me!”

“Trust me, Dipper! Just talk it out!” Mabel replied. Dipper stared back at Wirt.

Dipper sighed and turned red in embarrassment, he couldn’t believe he’s doing this for the second time, “A-Alright. I’m sorry for the way I acted the last time we met. I really frustrated and...so yeah. Sorry.”

Wirt fumbled over his words, but was very clear on what he was trying to say, “I’m s-sorry too. I’m sorry I f-forced you to give me an explanation.”

“Friends?” asked Dipper, reaching out an arm towards Wirt.

Wirt grabbed his hand and shook it, “Yes. Friends.”

“Now that’s more like it!” Mabel opened the door, letting the two out. “Finally, over, like, two years.”

Wirl chuckled, “I’ll see you guys later.”

Dipper waved and made his way towards his boyfriend. Bill sat on the armrest of the couch, drinking a beer, “Hey, Bill,”

“‘Sup, Pine Tree. What’s that?” Bill asked, taking a sip of beer.

“A present,” Dipper replied, “from Wirt.” Dipper sat on the couch and looked at the gift in his hands.

“From Wirt? That gnome guy you were seeing during high school?” Bill responded, tossing a beer towards Dipper.

“...Yeah.” Dipper said, grabbing the beer, “It’s nothing though. It’s not like he kissed me!”

“What?”

“N-No, I-I mean...I uh..” Dipper sipped the beer nervously. This was his first time drinking and about what he said during the conversation..

“Did he kiss you?”

“No! No, of course! H-He know’s I’m dating you...so…” Dipper felt sweat run down his forehead. Thought, it was actually nothing. “I-Is it hot in here?” Bill leaned over and kissed Dipper on the lips. Dipper instantly turned red and tried to push him off, “B-Bill! We’re in public!” He whispered. 

“Oh, I know.” Bill said, letting Dipper breath while parting the kiss. “I’ll show you my present tonight, Mr. Pines.” Bill smirked.

Dipper was completely red and felt his heart pop out of his chest. Dipper raised his glasses, “Y-Yeah, sure, whatever.” 

“I love you”

“Y-Yeah, yeah, I l-love you, too.”

“Dipper! Come upstairs!” Mabel screamed.

Dipper got up and walked, “I’ll see you in a bit, Bill. Mabel ‘needs me’ again.”

Bill winked, “I’ll be here.”

Dipper smiled and met Mabel upstairs, “Dipper, get into your dress!”

Dipper widened his eyes, “No way Mabel, Wirt’s here!”

“Dress. For. Your. Boyfriend. You can’t waste a cute dress like this!” Mabel screamed, throwing the dress towards him.

Dipper sighed, “Fine. But only for today.”

Mabel squealed and helped him into it, considering she already had her dress on. “You look perfect, like a little sister!”

Dipper blushed, “Sh-Shut up.”

“AHHH! I can’t wait until you show Bill!” Mabel screamed.

“If I show it to him today will you quit yelling?!” Dipper asked, slamming his black heels on the ground.

Mabel nodded, “C’mon, I’ll show you to him!” 

Dipper turned redder with the thought of what Bill will think. Maybe he’ll like it? 

“Oh, Bill!” Mabel screamed, running with Dipper towards Bill, “Presenting your boyfriend!”

Bill gasped, “Aw! Dipper, you’re adorable!” Bill said, taking Dipper’s hand, “May I have a dance?”

Dipper turned fifty shades of red, “Oh, I d-don’t dance.”

“Try for once,” BIll said and led him to the middle of the room.  
“F-Fine,” Bill began twirling him around. Dipper kept staring down at his feet, trying not to mess up.

“Dipper, look up at me, not your shoes.” Bill said, spinning him around.

Dipper didn’t want to be the center of attention for too long, “H-Hey can we end this s-soon? I k-kinda feel uncomfortable…”

“Of course, Pine Tree,” Bill dipped Dipper in front of Wirt.

Dipper blushed, “W-Wir-”

Bill picked him back up and kissed him, “Good job!”

Dipper was totally red, he turned back and Wirt was gone.  
\---------------------------------------------------

“Uh, Bill?”

“Yeah?”

“S-Should we really be doing this? I mean….it’s really...weird…”

“We do this all the time, Pines.”

“I know...but this time it especially feels weird!”

BIll kissed Dipper’s cheek again, “Why?”

Dipper turned dark red again as Bill nipped and bit Dipper’s ear, “Ah! Q-Quit it!”

Bill snaked his hand up Dipper’s shirt, “This is your present...unless you wanted something else.”

“I-I mean, this is fine...b-but it’s really embarrassing!” Dipper wailed trying his hardest not to give in to his touches.

“I’m the only one here with you, so what’s the problem?”

“It’s not because it’s just you, I-It’s because it is you…” Dipper replied.

Bill looked at Dipper, “You’re too fucking cute.” he said as he buried his head in the navel part of Dipper’s neck.  
\---------------------------------------

“Okay. I get that you’re rich and like, you wanted to give me a real birthday present. But..uh..this is too much.” Dipper dropped his bags onto the floor, “Why are we in New York City, staying in an expensive hotel, and getting here via limousine or private jet? Y-You spoil m-me too much!”

“Because I love you.” Bill replied, taking DIpper’s bags and throwing them into the bedroom where the maids will take care of it. “Besides, we’re staying here for free and getting to places for free.”

“And why is it free?” Dipper asked, “Don’t tell me you used your magical demon powers to steal it or something.”

“No way! My dad owns it. Anyway, my ‘powers’ aren’t relevant to me until I turn, like, twenty five. So there’s nothing to be worried about. I can only do things like create a fire in my hand and turn into that weird creature.” Bill responded, grabbing Dipper and pulling him onto the couch with him.

Dipper groaned, “I’m so tired…”

“Well, you can rest today. Tomorrow, we’re going somewhere cool!” Bill said, kissing Dipper on the head. 

Dipper looked up at his boyfriend, “Where?

“Statue Of Liberty.” Dipper stared at Bill, “What? I might be a pervert to you but some things can be really interesting!

Dipper giggled, “Sure, Bill.”

“Whatever!” Bill said, kissing Dipper and smirking.  
\-----------------------------------  
Bill woke up seeing nobody next to him. He widened his eyes, “Dipper!?” He shot out of bed and ran into different rooms, “Where are you?!”

“You need to calm down, Bill. It’s only seven on a weekend. People are probably sleeping,” Dipper responded, a cup of coffee in one hand, “Anyway, what did you need?”

Bill sighed in relief, “Oh, I thought you left.”

Dipper tilted his head to the side, “And why would I do that?”

“I don’t know.” Bill landed his hand on Bill’s shoulder, “I’m tired.”

Dipper laughed and patted his boyfriend’s back, “Then just go back to sleep.”

Bill looked up at Dipper and ran a hand through his golden hair, “Yeah. I love you.”

Dipper blushed and looked away, “It’s too early for this.”

Bill smirked and kissed Dipper, “Goodnight again.”

“Sure, whatever, but at one we’re leaving.” said DIpper as he set down his mug.

“Yeah, yeah.”  
\----------------------------

“BILL!”

Bill sat up slowly, “What?”

“IT’S ALREADY ONE! GET UP!” Dipper exclaimed, “YOU CAN BE MAD AT ME JUST GET DRESSED!”

Bill stared at Dipper for a moment, “I’d never be mad at you, Pines.”

“W-W-What, o-okay, just get dressed we have to go!” Dipper blushed and hid his face as he ran out of the room. Bill smiled and got dressed.

Luckily, they got there quickly with about ten minutes to spare. New York traffic is unbearable but they were able to get on the boat.

“Bill! Look! There it is!” Dipper exclaimed, pointing at it.

Bill got up and walked over, “I can see that.”  
Dipper punched his arm lightly, “Okay, smart guy. No need to get cocky.” 

Bill chuckled and grinned at Dipper, who was pouting. Bill leaned down gave Dipper a quick kiss, “You’re adorable.”

“Am not! S-Shut up!” Dipper kept turning red at Bill’s comments.

“You’re really cute for a twenty-one year old.”

“Q-Quit it…”

“I’ll quit it when you quit being so adorable everytime I see you.”

“E-Enough!”

“I love you.”

“I-I love you too.” Dipper stuttered. Dipper hated showing a ‘weak side’ to Bill because he would only mock him for it or call him cute in public.

“Look, we’re here, Dipper!” Bill said, walking off the boat, extending his hand, “Try not to fall into the water,”

Dipper took his hand and walked off, “T-Thanks.”

“Want to see the statue?” Bill asked, still holding his hand.

Dipper nodded and continued walking hand-in-hand with Bill, “Can we take pictures?”

“Duh, Dipper.” Bill laughed, smiling back at Dipper. “I called someone in advance to take our pictures.”

“O-Okay. Fun fact: The statue is actually copper, but since it’s been thirty year-” Dipper started, just to be cut off by Bill’s laughter. “What?”

“You’re such a nerd!” Bill covered his mouth and started bursting out laughter.

“It’s just a fun fact!” Dipper replied, furrowing his eyebrows and squeezing Bill’s hand.

“And that’s what I love about you!” Bill exclaimed as Dipper started to turn red again. 

“Hello! I’m here to take your pictures, Mr. Cipher!” A woman said, as she walked up to them, “Just follow me and we can get started!”  
They followed the women to the front of the statue and told them to stand on the tall curb around it, “Okay, say ‘Liberty’!”

“Liberty!” They both screamed.

“Okay one more of your choice.” She replied, looking at both of them.

Dipper shrugged at Bill. “Make sure to get this one quick, okay?” Bill said as the girl nodded. “Okay, 3...2...1!” Bill exclaimed.

“GO!” The lady screamed.

Bill grabbed Dipper and kissed him on the lips. Dipper turned red and widened his eyes. Bill parted the kiss, “I am so going to buy that one!”

Dipper touched his lips in shock. It was Bill, what did he expect from him?

The lady smiled and told Bill if he wished to purchase it he needed to go to the gift shop, “Thanks!” Bill replied and grab Dipper’s hand, “Dip! We’re going to the shop,”

“O-Oh, Okay.” Dipper said and walked with him to the shop.

Dipper looked around at the cute souvenirs including: “I ♥ NYC” or Statue Of Liberty toys and torches. “Bill cipher!?” He heard some girls squeal, “It’s him!” Dipper grabbed a black mug and walked over to Bill, who was surrounded by some girls.

“Can I have your autograph?”

“Can I shake your hand?”

“Bill?” Dipper asked, “What’s happening?”

“Nothing, Dipper, I’m just buying the pics,” Bill looked down at Dipper’s mug, “Nice cup.” Bill tried his hardest to ignore the girls.

“Uh, excuse me, who are you? Are you another fan? ‘Cause we got here first!” One of the girls said.

“Yeah!” Another replied.

“No, I’m not a fan...I’m his…” Dipper looked up at Bill and continued, his face growing redder, “...his..b-boyfriend.” Dipper looked down at the floor.

“Pssh, sounds like a lie, Bill’s not gay!” A girl said, crossing her arms.

“He’s hetero! Right, Bill?” Another responded, flipping her blonde hair.

Bill paid for the pictures and the mug and showed the girls the pictures, “If this is what you call hetero then I guess so. No, I’m not. And you have no right to think of me as another sexuality.” Bill kissed Dipper in front of them and Dipper turned red once again.

Dipper raised his glasses once they parted, “T-there, okay? So s-stop bothering us.”

People around them started whispering Dipper grabbed Bill’s hand, “Let’s go.”

“Bye, girls!” He saluted towards them and walked away towards the next boat with Dipper.  
\-------------------------------------  
“We’re finally back after a week in New York,” Dipper told Mabel.

“Okay, Dipper, welcome back!” Mabel replied, holding her phone with her shoulder, knitting a new sweater.

“Mabel!” Pacifica screamed, “Where do you want to go,”

“Wait a sec! Bye, Dipper, gotta go.” Mabel replied, hanging up.

“Oh, okay, bye Mabel!” Dipper said and hung up.

Mabel put away her phone and kept knitting, “I don’t know, Pacifica.”

“Well, it’s your birthday month,” Pacifica replied, sitting down on the bed, swiping through her phone for fun things to do in Oregon, “Your choice, though I recommend a nice restaurant for your twenty-first birthday.”

“Maybe the movies,” Mabel said, placing a finger at her lip in thought.

Pacifica felt a little pissed, this was a special month for her, “Only the movies, sweetie, I don’t think you should only go to the movies.”

“Why not?” Mabel pouted, “I was looking forward to seeing that life of pet’s movie!”

Pacifica sighed, “Okay, let’s go to the movies. But after, we’re going to the nice resteraunt!”

Mabel smiled, “Thank you so much, Paz!”

In the end, Mabel enjoyed watching ‘The Secret Life of Pets’ and Pacifica had a lot of fun eating at El Gaucho, one of the most expensive restaurants in Oregon. To Mabel, this is one of the best birthdays ever.  
\-----------------------------------------------

Bill walked with Dipper into his house and threw his car keys onto one of the tables near him. He stuffed his hands into his pant pockets and walked towards his room, waving to his father.

“Oh, wait, Bill, I’m going to the bathroom really quickly. Okay?” Dipper asked taking off his sweater and throwing it on the couch considering the hot weather.

Bill nodded, “Okay, you know where it is, right?”

Dipper rolled his eyes, “Of course I know where it is. I’ve been here fifty thousand times.”

Bill chuckled, “Sure, I’ll be in my room.” DIpper walked down the other hallway as Bill walked straight to his room.

“Hello, Cipher, long time no see.” A man on his bed said, crossing his legs and waving.

Bill stared at him, “Get out, Tad.”

“Why? Something goin’ on that you’re not telling’ me?” Tad asked, smirking and staring at his ex-best friend.

“How’d you get in here?” Bill asked, totally pissed off.

Tad pulled out his phone, “Your dad. You may not like me, but your dad does, apparently.”

Bill grabbed Tad’s phone, “Get out of my house.”

Tad reached up, but was shorter to grab it, “Wow, you really want me, huh?”

“What” Bill asked. Tad pulled on his arm, pinned him on the bed, and began kissing at his neck, “Fuck off!”

“No.” Tad whispered, “You know you want it.”

“No, get the fuck off me!” Bill tried pushing him off, but couldn’t succeed.

Dipper walked in, “Bill?” Dipper stared at Bill, watching him struggle.

“Pine Tree, help!” Bill exclaimed, attempting to kick Tad off.

Dipper suddenly got mad and pushed Tad off, “Get off him!” he yelled. Right after DIpper pushed him off, Tad tripped on the bed’s leg and fell onto Dipper.

“Oh, did you want some too, cutie?” Tad asked, pinning Dipper down.

“N-No, get o-off!” Dipper screamed.

-> TO BE CONTINUED 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, guys. I know it's been like two months! Forgive me!!


	16. Flashbacks and Farewells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow some flashbacks and stuff

Bill Cipher ran up to the school’s biggest nerd, Dipper Pines. Dipper was the smartest guy in twelfth grade. Bill has been in love with him since middle school, but since Bill is “Mr. Popular” he couldn’t get close to him. “H-Hey, Dipper!”

Dipper turned back at who was shouting his name, “Hey...what’s up?”

Bill stared into his sparkling eyes and blushed, “I just uh...I think I need help with..today’s C-Calculus homework?” Bill lied, though he was fairly smart and he clearly understood the lesson.

“Oh, you need help? You want to work at the library?” Dipper asked, pulling out a paper from his binder, “This is what we went over. I don’t have anything to do today and I was going to study in the library anyways. Want to walk together?”

Bill nodded and took the paper from his hands, “Sure, thanks.” Bill blushed and stared down at the notes from the class.

Together they walked towards the library, along the way Dipper accidentally walked into Wirt, “Hey, Dipper! Are you heading to the library?”

Dipper nodded and turned red, “Are you?”

“No..I’m going home because of Greg, younger brothers, you know?” Wirt chuckled and saluted towards Dipper, “See you!”

“You like him?” Bill leaned down and asked, staring directly into Dipper’s eyes.

Dipper’s eyes widened, “Maybe? I-It doesn’t m-matter to you, though.”

Bill shrugged and walked towards the library. Dipper ran up with him and walked together.

\----------------------------------

“Bill, you’re acting weird.” Tad said throwing his bag down onto the wooden floor, “Whenever you’re around that nerd guy you blush or get flustered. What’s up?”

Bill stared down at the floor, “Why do you care?”

“‘Cause I’m, like, your best friend and I want to know?” Tad replied, falling down onto his bed, “Do you love him?” 

Bill glared at Tad, “Yeah.”

Tad blinked for a minute and looked back up at him, “Okay.”

Bill nodded and walked over to the kitchen and threw Tad a can of soda, “Don’t tell anyone or I’ll kill you.”

Tad caught the drink and smiled and rolled his eyes, “Why would I?”

Bill ran a hand through the shaved part of his head, “Better not.”

\---------------------------------------

“Oi, nerd.” Tad said pulling on Dipper’s blue hoodie.

Dipper furrowed his eyebrows, “What?! Ow,” Dipper said, fixing his hoodie, “What do you want!?”

“Follow me,” Tad said taking him to the hallway Bill hangs out in. Bill was currently talking Pyronica. “Bill.”

“Tad?” Bill asked, he saw Dipper holding his books irritably, “What are you doing?”

“Watch this.” Tad leaned over, lifted Dipper’s bangs and kissed his birthmark.

Dipper turned red and smacked him off, “What the heck!?” and ran away.

Bill glared at Tad, “What the hell? What was that for!?”

“Nothing,” Tad said, sticking his hands into his pockets and smirking as he started walking away.

“Asshole-” Bill screamed as he went over to punch him.

Tad dodged it and grabbed Bill’s arm, “You guys aren’t meant to be.”

“Shut up!” Bill screamed and pushed Tad away, “Get out of my face.”

Tad looked behind him, “Already on it.”

\----------------------

Bill walked by himself down the large hallway and saw Dipper. He widened his eyes, “Dipper?”

Dipper was talking to Wirt and giggling. Tad walked up to Bill, “Didn’t you know they’re together now. The nerds are together and that’s how it should be.”

Bill glared at Tad, “I give up. I’m tired of running after people.” Bill walked towards his class.

Tad grabbed Bill’s arm, “If you give up, why not pick me?”

“Fuck you.” Bill replied, slapping Tad’s hand off.

Tad smirked, “Alright.” Tad pushed Bill up against the wall and forcefully kissed him, “There.”

“Enough!” Bill pushed him off, “Stay away from me.”  
\------------------------ (end of flashback)

Dipper pushed Tad off, “Stop!” Dipper exclaimed, “Who are you?”

“Bill’s...friend..” Tad replied, smirking and staring into Dipper’s eyes, “You clearly haven’t changed.”

“We’re not friends, Tad.” Bill responded, placing his hands on his hips.

“Wait...Tad? T-That guy who kissed my forehead in senior year?” Dipper asked, touching his birthmark and turning red once more.

Tad nodded his head towards him, “‘Sup, tree? Two years ago that boyfriend of yours was in love with you ever since seventh grade.”

Dipper turned his head to Bill, who was blushing and looking down at the floor, “Shut up, Tad.”

Dipper giggled, “Really? And you didn’t tell me sooner?” Dipper raised his glasses and looked up stared at Bill.

Bill furrowed his eyebrows and stared at his boyfriend, “S-Shut up! You were a nerd and I was popular so we weren’t together until Calculus!”

“Yeah, Dipper, and then you got your own boy,” Tad responded, kicking his feet off onto the nearby desk.

Dipper glared at Tad, “I just liked him and he said he liked me so we started dating,” 

“Well, anyways, I came to take back what’s mine,” Tad said, getting up off his chair and walking around.

Bill crossed his arms, “You didn’t leave anything here, and if you did, I’ve already thrown it away.”

Tad smirked, “No, idiot, I’m talking about you.” Tad grabbed Bill’s arm and pulled him in for a kiss.

Bill pushed him away before their lips could touch, “Fuck off!”

“Oh, come on, Billy.” Tad teased.

“Don’t call me that only one person can call me that!” Bill replied slapping Tad’s arm away.

Tad laughed, “Who? Your mom?!”

“Dipper.”

Tad stopped laughing and looked at Dipper. Dipper was red and he was avoiding eye contact with everyone. Dipper’s phone buzzed, signifying a text, “I-I need to g-go meet Mabel, Bill. See you.”

“Pine Tre-”

“Dipper. He will be mine. Give up.” Tad demanded, stomping his foot on the ground.

Dipper smiled weakly, “I’m afraid I’m not going to let that happen.”  
\-------------------------------------------------

“Hey, loser!” A guy yelled, “Get outta here!”

“This is the dorm I kinda have to be here.” Dipper replied blankly.

The guy punched Dipper in the stomach, “Shut up, Smartass.”

“Get your hands off him!” Bill screamed as he ran over, kicking the guy off of his feet and onto the floor.

“Shit, Tad. I can’t do it anymore!” They guy screamed, wrapping his arms around his stomach, “I didn’t know Bill was his boyfriend!”

“Tad?” Bill and Dipper asked.

Tad stepped out from hiding against the wall, “'Sup?.”

“What the hell, Tad!? He punched Dipper in the stomach, why’d you have to go that far!?” Bill carried Dipper bridal style and headed towards the dorm, “If you’re going to be like this, fuck off!” Bill screamed, frowning. Tad smirked as they walked away.

Dipper winced in pain, “Thanks, Bill, but I could handle it.”

“Shut up, no you couldn’t.” Bill replied, walking through the hallways with his boyfriend in his arms.

Dipper glared at him, “Yes, I could.” Dipper started struggling “Let go!”

Bill let go and placed him onto his feet, “What?”

Dipper turned red with anger, “Don’t look down on me because I’m smaller than you or..or.. I’m not as strong as you!” He screamed, flailing his arms around expressively.

“I’m only doing this to protect you, Dipper. Why are you getting so mad?!” Bill replied, shouting louder than Dipper.

Dipper turned away and huffed, “I’m going to our room so don’t follow me.”

Bill walked behind him, “I don’t need your approval to go to our room.”

Dipper glared as he turned his head and walked faster, “Quit it! Don’t you have your basketball friends to talk to!?”

“I don’t need friends if I have you by my side!” Bill exclaimed in the middle of the boy’s dorm.

Dipper turned his head and blushed while pushing his glasses up his nose, “Stop yelling such things, it’s embarrassing!” Dipper swung the door of their dorm open, “Leave me alone!”

Bill grabbed Dipper’s hand before he could lock the door and kicked the door closed, “No,” Bill pinned him down on the bed and started nibbling on his ear, “Never.” He whispered.

“G-Get off!” Dipper screamed, trying to struggle.

Bill kissed the boy underneath him, “I love you,”

“B-Bill, stop, people c-can hear us…” Dipper blushed as Bill slid his hand up his shirt.

Dipper stared at Bill, “I t-think someone’s going to come in…” Bill kissed at Dipper’s neck and left hickies everywhere. 

“I’m back!” They heard someone from the door yell, “Oh? And what’s going on here?”

Bill glared at the man in the doorway, “Tad, can’t you see we’re in the middle of something?”

Tad smiled, “And that’s why I’m here!” Tad threw a gift at Bill “For you!”

“What the hell?” Bill asked as he opened it. He raised an eyebrow, “A….watch?” It was a bright yellow watch with a black clock over the band.

“Yep!” Tad exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air excitedly. 

Bill stared at it, “Sorry but I already have this brand.”

Dipper played with the ring Bill gave him a few weeks ago, “What are you doing here?”

Tad glared at Dipper “Shut up.”

Dipper was shocked at his response and stopped talking, “Jeez,” He mumbled, pulling out Wirt’s present. He opened it and found a necklace. Dipper smiled and put it on, “Um, Bill, you can talk to Tad, I’m going to go...talk to someone.”

Bill nodded as Dipper ran out the door.

“Glad he’s gone.” Tad walked over a pushed Bill onto the bed.  
\---------------------------------------------  
Wirt was sitting next to the window of the nearby Starbucks on his laptop drinking coffee. Dipper looked into the window and ran inside.

“Wirt! Hey!” Dipper exclaimed as he ran up to him.

Wirt waved to him, “What’s up?”

“I just wanted to talk to you about something,” Dipper said fiddling with the necklace.

Wirt motioned over to the seat in front of him “Then, please, sit.” He smiled towards Dipper as he sat down.

“I just wanted to thank you for the gift, it’s really pretty.” Dipper said, showing the golden necklace to him.

“I knew you’d like it,” Wirt replied, “By the way, do you want my cookie? I bought it and now I don’t want it.”

Dipper nodded, “But can’t you give it to Greg?”

“They didn’t move with me,” Wirt responded shoving the cookie towards him, “I moved alone and they stayed there.”  
“Oh, really?” Dipper took the cookie and took a bite, “You sure you don’t want it? It’s really good!”

“You’re already enjoying it so it’s fine.” Wirt replied, smiling, “I was going to go to the mall after this, wanna come with?”

Dipper shrugged, “I’m not doing anything today, so yeah.” Dipper got off his seat, “Want to walk?”

“Yeah, I didn’t take a car.” Wirt placed his laptop in his bag and started to walk outside with Dipper.

As soon as they stepped outside Bill and Tad were watching them, “Bill?” Dipper screamed, stepping back and bumping into Wirt.

“Why are you here with him?!” Bill yelled, grabbing Dipper’s arm.

“Hey, stop!” Wirt screamed pushing Bill off, “Don’t just grab him like he’s your toy!”

“I can do what I want! He’s my boyfriend!” Bill replied stepping closer to Wirt, about to fight with him.

“He may be your boyfriend but that doesn’t mean you’re allowed to drag him around!” Wirt exclaimed, practically yelling in his face. Bill raised his arm, ready to hit Wirt “Go ahead. I’m right and you shou-”

“WAIT!”

Bill punched Dipper in the nose accidentally. While Bill was trying to punch Wirt, Dipper stepped in front of him and took the hit. He sent Dipper flying to the ground as people gasped in shock. “Dipper?”

“Dipper? Are you okay?!” Wirt screamed, trying to help him up.

Blood dripped from Dipper’s nose as he replied weakly, “I...I’m fine, Wirt.”

Wirt handed Dipper a cloth after sticking his hand in his bad and searching, “Here, use this.”

“D-Dipper, I’m sorry!” Bill said, rushing to take care of his significant lover.

Dipper raised his hand, “Stop, I can handle myself. Don’t…touch me.” Dipper got up and started walking by himself towards the Mystery Shack, “I’m going to the Shack...just...leave me alone for a while.”

“Pine Tree…” Bill whispered.

“See, Bill? He was never good for you. But I’m always here for you,” Tad said, patting Bill’s shoulder.

Bill slapped his hand off, “Fuck off,” he replied as he pulled up his hood over his head, “He needs some space and I respect that.”

Wirt stared at them and walked away. He pulled out his phone, “Hey, Mabel, I have something to tell you.”  
\-----------------------------------------

Mabel slammed the door open, “You told him to stay away from you!?” she exclaimed throwing her bag down on her old bed.

Dipper sat up slowly, “What, Mabel?”

“You told you own boyfriend to stay away!?” Mabel asked, “With your bloody nose?! He said sorry! And he did it by accident!”

Dipper frowned, “And how do you know about this?”

“Wirt told me.” Mabel replied, “I told him to tell me if anything goes wrong.”

“Why do you want to be in my love life?” Dipper asked, pulling the blanket over his head, “You have a girlfriend.”

“Yeah, but you guys are like the Kardashians...but not really. It’s just a lot of drama!” Mabel squealed, “I can’t stand to see you guys apart!”

Dipper stayed there for a moment, “Fine. But I don’t want to get up so bring him here.”

Mabel rolled her eyes, “Okay. But you better be here. And don’t fall asleep!”

“Yeah, whatever.” Dipper replied as he drifted off to sleep.  
\-----------------------------------------

Dipper woke up with arms wrapped around him. He looked down and immediately shot out of bed, “What the-” He turned his head and saw Bill sound asleep, “Bill!” Dipper whispered.

Bill grabbed Dipper’s hand and pulled him back onto the bed, “What?”

“G-Get out of my bed!” Dipper screamed, throwing a pillow towards him.

Bill caught it and fell back onto the bed, “It’s too early for this, go back to bed.”  
Dipper grabbed a new outfit and headed towards the shower, “You stay there, I’m going to take a shower.” Dipper opened the bathroom door and disappeared behind it.

Bill watched the bathroom door for it to open. He shrugged and got up, he put on his jeans and suspenders and looked in Dipper’s closet. He searched for a while and found a flannel. He put it on, but didn’t button it up. Bill walked towards the door and knocked in it, “Oi, are you hungry?”

“I d-don’t know, do whatever you want.” Dipper responded, “Make food if you want, my Grunkle Stan is out until night.”

Bill shrugged and walked towards the kitchen. He looked around for ingredients, eggs, sausages, etc. Bill took a pan and began cooking.

Dipper walked out when he finished, “Hey, Bi-” He saw Bill leaning on the table with a cup of coffee, “What’s with the outfit!? And...is that my flannel!?”

Bill nodded, “My shirt was dirty,” he placed the mug on the table and walked closer to Dipper. “I made breakfast.”

Dipper looked at the omelettes that were on the plates, “Really?”

“I can cook, Dipper, remember when I cooked you spaghetti?” Bill took Dipper’s hands and began nibbling at his ear.

Dipper blushed and giggled, “Stop, it tickles!”

Bill stopped and pulled out a chair for Dipper at the table, “For you.”

Dipper walked over and sat down, “T-Thanks…So, uh, how’d you get here?”

Bill sat down in front of him and smiled, “Well, Mabel told me that you wanted me to apologize, so I came over and you were asleep,”

“And you decided to sleep, too?”

“I was tired.” Dipper could see through Bill’s excuse.

Bill took his knife and cut a part of the omelette, “Here, try it.”

“I-I can feed myself!” Dipper exclaimed, looking away.

Bill placed it closer to his face, “Come on,”

Dipper hesitated and then opened his mouth and bit it off the fork, “This is really good, Bill!”

Bill sat back on his chair, “Thanks, I guess.” he took out his phone, “School starts in two days…” Bill groaned.

Dipper sighed, “Yeah, we might not see each other a lot.”

Bill turned off his phone and placed his feet on the table, “Don’t remind me.”

Dipper finished his food and set his plate in the dishwasher, “So...what now?”

“Whatever you want, Pine Tree,” Bill replied, getting up and hugging Dipper from behind.

Dipper thought for a second, “Maybe we can go to that new cafe?” just as he said that, his phone rang. He answered it, “Hello? Oh, hey. Yeah. Okay, see you.” He hung up and looked at Bill.

“Who was it?” Bill asked, leaning his head on Dipper’s shoulder.

Dipper placed his phone in his back pocket, “No one. Anyway, are we going or not?”

Bill nodded, “Yeah, okay, I have nothing better to do. Besides, I’d rather spend my day with you.”

The brunette blushed, “Okay, fine, are you driving?”

Bill nodded and they both headed towards the door.  
\------------------------------------------------------

“Hey, Dipper, you, have something there,”

Dipper put down his cup of hot chocolate, “What?”

Bill sighed and leaned over, licking at Dipper’s mouth.

Dipper covered his mouth in shock, “What was that for?” he whispered, turning red and looking straight at Bill.

“There was some chocolate milk on you lips.” Bill replied, crossing his arms and leaning back on the white chair.

Dipper furrowed his eyebrows, “But that doesn’t mean you have to do that!” he hissed.

Bill rolled his eyes, “It’s fine, Pine Tree.”

Dipper finished his drink and felt his phone vibrate. He slipped it out of his pocket and stared at the caller name, “Sorry, Bill. I have to take this.” Dipper answered it and stepped outside.

Bill stared at him, he was laughing and smiling. He couldn’t take seeing that. He paid for the food and drinks and ran outside. He grabbed Dipper’s arm, “Bill, what th-”

Bill opened the car door and pushed him in. Dipper shut his phone off, “What the hell?”

“I love you.” Bill replied. Bill lied in between Dipper’s legs and his face was centimeters close to Dipper’s.

Dipper turned redd, “W-Why are you so close to me?” he asked, touching his chest to push him off.

Bill kissed him and started slipping his hand up his shirt. “I love you.”

“Bill,” Dipper moaned, “S-Stop, we’re in the car....”

Bill started leaving hickies on Dipper’s neck and shoulders, “You’re mine, DIpper Pines.”

Dipper’s ears and whole face turned red, “O-Okay, I get it you can stop now,”

Bill bit Dipper’s ear, “Oh really?”

“Q-Quit it!” Dipper squealed, grabbing at Bill's shirt.

Bill hugged Dipper and closed his eyes, “I’m sorry.”

“Why?” Dipper asked, patting Bill’s head.

Bill sighed, “I took advantage of you…and I started doing things that you didn’t like.”

Dipper laughed, “It’s okay,” Dipper kissed Bill’s forehead and smiled.

“How about we go back to the dorm?” Bill asked, “I’m sure it was a long day.”

Dipper nodded, “Yeah…”  
\-------------------------------------

School started and Dipper hated going to practice. Over the summer so much has happened and he hasn’t caught up on much sleep.

“Fuck off, Tad!”  


Dipper directed his head up to the person screaming. It was pretty obvious it was his own boyfriend.

“What? I joined to spend time with you! Now we can see each other everyday! After school and during school!” Tad replied, walking in with his new basketball outfit.

Dipper groaned, ”Tad joined the basketball team?”

“Yeah, James dropped out because he moved to Ohio.” Emma responded, taking a sip of her water, “Good thing he dropped out because Tad is so hot!”

Dipper rolled his eyes, “Emma, honestly, he’s just a popular hot guy. There’s ton of them in this college.”

“I know, but there's no one hotter than Bill and Tad. And Bill is taken by you! My only chance is Tad and I'm pretty sure Tad likes Bill!” Emma exclaimed and leaned over to retie her shoe.

Dipper got up off his chair and walked towards Bill, “Hey, Dipper!” A person running up to him yelled.

He turned around, “Norman? I haven’t seen you in a while, what’s up?”

“Did you hear about that guy who found a ghost near the shack?” Norman asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

“Dipper,” Bill said, tapping on his shoulder, “You’re talking to him again? He broke your heart already, so why don’t you just give it up?”

Dipper smacked Bill behind the head, “Bill! Be nice, what the hell is wrong with you?!”

Norman smiled weakly, “It’s okay, Dipper.” Norman said and started walking away, “You’re talking to Bill right now, so I’ll see you later.”

Dipper glared at Bill, “Look what you did! I was talking to him!”

Bill shrugged, “You really shouldn’t be talking to him. Considering you did break his heart.”

Dipper turned red, “We don’t talk about that! That happened last school year!”

Tad walked up to Bill and pulled on his arm, “Hey, pay attention to me!”

“No, get the fuck off me.” Bill responded, nudging him off and walking the opposite way.

Dipper pouted, “Tad, why do you like Bill so much? I get that you used to hate you, but isn’t it obvious he doesn’t like you?” he asked, grabbing his bag off the floor.

Tad grabbed Dipper’s shoulders, “Because we were made to be together, so don’t meddle in between us because he’s mine.”

Dipper pushed him off, “Do whatever you want, but that doesn’t fight the fact that he like me over you.”

“Feisty, huh? You think sass will drive me away? Let me remind which one of us is wear a skirt.” Tad replied, placing his hands on his hips.

Dipper slung his bag over his shoulder, “Whatever you say, Tad.”  
\-----------------------------------

“Hey, you’re here… and you brought your boyfriend…”

“Sorry, Wirt. He insisted to come because he’s overprotective. So why’d you want to meet me in the park?” Dipper replied, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his skinny jeans. Bill sat at the top of the playground’s slide and waited for them to finish talking.

Wirt smiled, “Sorry to call you here, but I have to leave. I’m going back to Hillsboro for school, it starts in three days, and I think my aunt is sick of my company.”

“Oh, that’s cool. It was pretty fun having you here.” Dipper responded, “And thanks for the cookie, how much was it?” Dipper asked, pulling out his wallet. 

Wirt shook his head, “No, no. It’s fine. I wish I had more time here, though.”

Dipper shrugged, “Me too, but all good things have to come to an end, right?” He chucked and looked down at the pebbles on the ground.

“Before I go, Dipper, can I do something?” Wirt asked, leaning closer to him.

Dipper looked up at him, “And that is?” 

Wirt grabbed Dipper’s chin and kissed him lightly. He parted the kiss and ran towards his car, “Bye, Dipper!”

“I saw that.” 

“Bill!? I-I-It was nothing. N-Nothing happened! He was j-just leaving and-” Dipper exclaimed.

“I bet you I could do better,” Bill said as he grabbed Dipper’s chin.

Dipper turned red again, “Wh-Wha-”

He kissed Dipper and wrapped his arm around his waist. 

Bill threw Dipper over his shoulder and walked towards the car, “I could do way better.”

“Bill!” Dipper shouted.


	17. Buns, Kisses, and Conflicts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heck

Dipper!” He heard as someone tapped him on the shoulder.

Dipper turned his head, “Yes?”

The girl smiled, “The teacher over there told me to tell you that you need to show me around!”

Dipper pushed his glasses up his nose, “What? Show you around? Why?”

“I’m the new girl, Olivia!” She exclaimed, grabbing his hand, “So, are you going to show me around?”

Dipper groaned, “Fine, but let’s make this quick. I have practice soon.”  
  
“Practice, huh? Are you part of the dance club or something?” Olivia asked, walking next to him.

Dipper looked back at her, “I don’t know if you could tell by the outfit but, no, um, I’m in the cheerleading club.”

Olivia grinned, “Oh, really? Wow! You have to introduce me to the popular girls some time!”

Dipper shrugged, “Sure,”

Bill passed Dipper in the hallway, “Hey, Mr. Pines, who is this?” he asked as he smirked.

Dipper turned his head and walked closer to him, “I’ll have you know that this is Olivia and I was told to show her around. She’s new.”

BIll smiled, “Really?” He glared at Olivia and lowered his head towards Dipper’s ear and wrapped his arms around his waist, “I have something to talk to you about later,”

Dipper pushed Bill off lightly, “Okay, Mr. Cipher, see you.”

Bill nodded as Dipper stormed off, “Ciao.”

Olivia giggled, “He likes you! Well, anyone would like a girl like you.”

Dipper stopped, “I-I’m not a girl!”

“Oh! Sorry, Dipper.” Olivia replied, blushing with embarrassment.

Dipper rolled his eyes, “Let’s just get this over with…”

-> a few days later <-

“Dipper! Dipper, hey!”

“What is it now, Olivia!?” Dipper shouted, releasing Bill’s hand that he was holding and backed away from Bill.

Olivia held up a coupon, “I was just gonna ask if you wanted to go dress shopping with me? I have coupons!”

“No. I don’t want to and I don’t need to. Let’s go, Bill.” Dipper said, grabbing Bill’s hand again.

“Wait.” Bill let go of Dipper’s hand and walked closer to Olivia. He grabbed her shirt, “Did Tad tell you to do this?”

“Tad? W-Who’s Ta-”

“Tell me.” Bill responded and held up twenty dollars.

Olivia sighed, “Yeah, Tad told me he’d pay me 10 dollars a week and… I didn’t get very far.”

Bill handed her the money, “Well, I knew it all along. I just wanted Dipper to find out.”

Dipper blushed, “You could have told me!” he replied, pushing up his glasses.

Bill smirked, “As the wise guy here, I thought you’d figure it out.”

He sighed, “I’m tired, I’m leaving.” Dipper walked towards his dorm.

Bill laughed, “Hey, wait!” He managed to say in between laughs.  
\-------------------------

“Mr. Pines.” The teacher called him over to his desk.

Dipper looked up from his paper, “Yes?”

The teacher handed him his historical essay, “You need to redo this.”

Dipper took it from his hands, “What do you mean? I thought it was good.”

“Maybe you did, but I didn’t.” The teacher looked away and continued working.

Dipper rolled his eyes and stuffed it in his bag along with the other three he had to redo. He sighed and opened the door, bumping into Bill.  
“Oh hey, Pinetree!” Bill exclaimed grabbing his hand, “Hey, you okay? You want to go to that cake shop downtown?”

Dipper blushed at Bill’s enthusiasm and felt guilty, “S-Sorry, Bill, I have to redo my essays.”

Bill stopped beaming, “It’s okay...the teacher’s just… an asshole.” He started smiling again, “I still want to spend the day with you, I don’t care if it’s in the dorm.”

“Really? Maybe you can go get cake and bring it back?” Dipper asked, holding Bill’s hand and walking towards the dorm.

Bill shook his head, “I don’t want to go if you’re not there. Besides, we can do it tomorrow.”

Dipper turned red, “S-Sure, we can go tomorrow.”

Tad watched them as they walked away, “They’re fucking inseparable.”

“Maybe you should just give up?” Alissa asked, stuffing her phone in her pocket.

Tad glared at her, “Shut up, Lisa.”

Alissa shrugged, “Whatever, but they’re madly in love!” she sang, walking away towards her girlfriend.

Tad groaned, “Don’t remind me.”  
\-------------------------------

Dipper slammed the mouse clicking the ‘Save’ button, “I finished!”

“Good job. And it’s only ten o’clock.” Bill looked back at Dipper who passed out on the chair. Bill smiled, “What a nerd,” he carried Dipper bridal style towards the bed, “Goodnight.”

Bill walked away to finish some work he had to do for a teacher, “Wait.” Bill looked behind him and saw Dipper grabbing at his shirt, “S-Sleep with me.”

Bill smiled, “Why? Can’t you sleep alone?” he teased, turning around to make Dipper hold his hand instead of his shirt.

“P-Please? I’ll feel lonely.” Dipper said, half asleep and pulling down on Bill’s arm.

Bill reached down kiss him, “Fine, I will.”

Dipper smiled, “T-Thank you.”

  
_He’s probably dazed from having no sleep for two days because of his all-nighters with homework and essays,_ Bill thought, slipping off his shirt and sleeping next to his boyfriend. _He’s too cute._  
\-----------------------------

“It’s been a week, right? And nothing has happened since then?” asked Bill, chomping on the burger he was eating.

Dipper shrugged, “Not that I’ve seen,” at that moment, his phone buzzed, “But I did get a text a while ago from Alissa saying that Tad gave us a week off?”

Bill looked at Dipper, “The fuck is that supposed to mean?”

Dipper sighed, “I don’t know, as long as he’s out of our hair for a week.” he said as he popped a french fry in his mouth.

“Don’t you have that cheer practice today? But at that other school?” Bill asked, dipping one of the fries in barbeque sauce and throwing it into his mouth.

Dipper’s eyes widened, “Shit, you’re right!” he exclaimed, grabbing his bags, “Sorry, Bill, but can you drive me there?”

“Anything for you,” Bill replied and laughed at Dipper’s sudden change in color.

Once they got there, Dipper bolted out of the car, “Thanks, Bill! I owe you one.”

“I already have something in mind!” Bill shouted, closing the door that Dipper left open.

Dipper turned back at him and turned red again. He huffed and entered the doors of the school.  
\--------------------------

Dipper finished practice and dropped his bags on the floor of his dorm, “I’m back. I got a ride from a friend if you were wondering.” Dipper looked up and saw Tad and Bill centimeters close from each other. The worse part is that they were both shirtless, “What the hell!?”

  
Bill let out a muffled scream since his mouth was covered by a bandana. “Glad you could make it here, Pines. You’re about to witness a show.” Tad kissed around Bill’s neck. Though Bill couldn’t do anything because his hands were tied, he started kicking and resisting.

“Get the fuck off my boyfriend!” Dipper screamed kicking Tad to the ground and grabbing Bill’s tied hands and grabbing Bill’s shirt, “What was that?”

“Pinetree, I can explain-”: Bill replied, placing his hands on Dipper’s shoulders.

Dipper threw Bill’s shirt at his face and pushed Bill off, “Maybe you were the victim, but you still have powers! Don’t try to excuse yourself if you could have done something about it!”

Bill stood silent for a moment then spoke, “I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, I know.” Dipper responded, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

“I’m sorry, Dipper.” He repeated, stepping closer to the brunet.

Dipper looked back at him, “Okay, enough, I get it.”

Bill placed his hands on both sides of his head on the wall, “I’m sorry.”

“Bill. We’re in public. Quit it.” Dipper hissed, trying to push him away

Bill started kissing Dipper around his neck and left hickies nearly everywhere. Dipper turned red and proceeded to attempt to push him off. “S-Stop it!”

“Not until you forgive me,” Bill replied, continuing to kiss him.

Dipper pushed him off a little. Enough that he was away from his neck and face, “F-Fine, I forgive you.”

Bill smiled, “Do you really mean that, though?” he teased placing his hands at Dipper’s sides.

“Y-Yes, so quit it!” He said as Bill lifted him up, “Hey! Put me down!”

Bill started bouncing him up and down, “Thanks for forgiving me, Pinetree!”

Dipper squealed every time he went up. He had forgotten how strong Bill really was. “Ah! Enough!”

Bill placed him onto his feet again and kissed his cheek, “I love you.”

Dipper placed a hand on Bill’s face, pushing him away, “Yeah, yeah, me too.”  
\-----------------------

“Dipper! Over here!” Mabel said as she waved her arms.

Dipper sat down as Bill pulled out the chair for him, “Why’d you choose this restaurant? It feels way too fancy.”

Mabel shrugged, “Does it really matter?  
Dipper chuckled, “No, not really.” he replied, picking up a menu and looking through it.

Bill wrapped an arm around Dipper’s shoulder, “Hey, Shooting Star, blondie. What’s up? Long time, no see.”

Mabel started beaming, “Actually, me and Paz are going to move to France after college!”

Dipper put his menu down, “What!?” he hissed in shock.

Mabel nodded, “Yeah, we got jobs there. We’re going to be fashion designers!” she grinned and held Pacifica’s hand.

“That’s great, Mabel! Have you told mom or dad?” Dipper asked, though his voice seemed shaken.

“This is why we’re celebrating at a nice restaurant!” Mabel exclaimed, raising a glass, “Lets toast!”

Dipper raised a glass, “To Mabel and Pacifica!”

The group repeated him and drank from their glasses. Dipper placed his glass back down and stayed silent for the remainder of the night.  
\-----------------------

“Is there something wrong, Mr. Pines?” Bill asked, throwing his keys on the desk nearby.

Dipper’s sat on Bill’s bed, “Nice house, Bill.”

Bill stopped and stared at him irritably, “Don’t change the subject.”

“It’s nothing,” Dipper replied, breaking eye contact with the blonde, “I just had something on my mind.”

Bill placed his coat on a chair and untied his tie, “And that is?”

Dipper was silent for a moment, “I was just thinking...Mabel and Pacifica already have a plan about college. But there’s nothing with me. And neither with you.”

Bill smirked, “Well, I already have a plan after college.”

Dipper raised an eyebrow in curiosity, “Oh really? And what’s that?”

“First off, I marry you. Get our own house, have two children. Boy and a girl. Buy a beach house. Or do you want your own aquarium, Dipper?” Bill replied, clearly putting thought into his answer.

  
Dipper stood up furiously, “This isn’t a joke, Bill! I’m serious. What will happen to me….” Dipper looked down, “...What will happen to us?” he whispered quietly.

“Pinetree…” Bill spoke, placing his hand son Dipper’s shoulders.

Dipper held Bill’s hand, “I can’t live without you….” he whispered.

Bill pushed him back onto the bed and ripped off his suit, “Don’t think about the future. Think about now. Think about me. If you’re worrying about the future, you’ll waste time in the present.”

“What? Bill-” Dipper shouted, but was cut off by a kiss from Bill. He pulled away to catch breath, “Ha- Bill! What the-?”

“Don’t focus on the future. Focus on me.” Bill replied, nipping at Dipper’s neck.

Dipper turned red, “Ah, stop! You’re going to leave marks.”

“That’s the plan,” Bill responded, leaving even more hickies and bites along his neck.

Dipper groaned, gripping at the other’s clothes, “S-Stop-!”

Bill stopped and stared down at Dipper who was turning red. Bill bit on his ear, “I obviously can’t live without you either.” he whispered.

Dipper started tearing up, “Yeah, maybe I was just being silly about worrying about the future.”

Bill looked back at him and wiped away his tears, “It’s fine now. You don’t need to worry if I’m right here.”

Dipper smiled, “Thanks, Bill.”  
\--------------------------------

Dipper laughed, “He dropped the dough? And after all that work?” Tad watched from afar as Dipper talked to someone he didn’t know.

“I know right? I felt bad for him, so I helped him clean up.” The stranger responded, opening a container, “We had some left over, you want any?”

Dipper beamed and smiled politely, “May I?”

The other nodded, “Of course!”  
Dipper ate it and smiled, “Thanks, Lucas!”

The one named Lucas smiled back at him, before Dipper could leave, Tad grabbed his arm, “Who’s that?”

“That? You mean Lucas? He’s popular, you don’t know him?” Dipper asked, dusting off his hands that were covered in crumbs. Tad shook his head, “Oh, well, his dad owns the bakery down the street. He’s the baker’s son. Everyone loves him for his buns.”

Tad turned red, “His...buns?” he responded, ruffling his hair in embarrassment, “Uh, well, I mean....I don’t care for someone’s ass-”

Dipper nodded, “Yeah, he’s really good at baking buns. But his cinnamon rolls are good, too!”

Lucas walked up to Dipper, “Oh I forgot to return the-” he started. He glanced up at Tad and immediately blushed, “H-H-Hello, Mr. S-Strange.”

“‘Sup?” He replied, “C-Can I try one of y-your, um, buns?” Tad tried hard not to blush while saying this, but his voice was a bit shaken.

Lucas trembled while pulling up a container from his bag, “H-Here, try it.”

Tad bit into it and smiled, “It’s good,” he responded, trying to keep his cool talking to someone he just met.

“Ah-Thanks!” Lucas beamed, he also pulled out a paper from his bag, “Here, Dipper, thanks for letting me use your notes. I’ll see you too around?”

Dipper waved goodbye and stared back at Tad, “You like him, don’t you.”

Tad widened his eyes and slapped Dipper’s arm, “No way! As if,”

Dipper laughed, “Oh, you really like him then,” Dipper gathered his bag, “Oh, hey, Bill!”

Tad grabbed Dipper’s arm and whispered, “If you tell anyone about this, you’re a goner,” in his ear.

Dipper pushed him off, “Your secret’s safe with me....I won’t even tell Bill. But we’ll have a deal.” Dipper winked, extending his hand, “I won’t tell as long as you leave me and Bill alone. Deal?”

Tad looked down at his hand with hesitation, “Deal.” Tad smirked, “You really are like your boyfriend.”

Dipper blushed, “Psh, Whatever.” he replied, throwing his backpack over his shoulder.

Bill walked up to them, “Tad, what are you doing? You better not be-”

Dipper pushed Bill away from Tad, “That’s enough, Spicy Nacho Dorito.”

“Hey! Are you making fun of me because of my favorite snack!?” Bill exclaimed, surrounding Dipper’s torso with his arms.

Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill’s neck, “So what if I am?”

Bill chuckled, “Shall we go?” he asked, taking Dipper’s hand.

Dipper nodded and saluted towards Tad, “Keep the deal!”

“What?” Bill asked, “What deal?”

“Nothing!” Dipper replied.

Tad sighed as they left, _Losers_ …., he thought as he walked towards the parking lot.  
\------------------------------------------

“Hey? Can you hear me?” Dipper asked the laptop, who on the screen shown Wirt.

“Yeah, yeah, I can hear you. What’s up, Dipper?” Wirt asked, waving towards the camera.

Dipper shrugged, “Nothing really, I’m chilling in the dorm with Bill.”

Bill wrapped an arm around Dipper’s waist and pulled him over in order to hug him, “Who’s that?”

Dipper held onto Bill’s arm, “Uh, it’s Wirt.” Dipper replied, “Come on, say hi.”

“Oh, okay.” Bill made eye contact with him through the screen, “Sorry, Wirt, but did you have to ruin our cuddle sesh? Just saying. ‘Kay bye.” Bill finished, slamming the computer screen down, ending the call.

Dipper rolled his eyes “Bill you’re such a child.”

“Oh, I’m the child?” Bill asked, resting his chin on Dipper’s shoulder.

Dipper huffed, “You’re always jealous around Wirt. Jeez. You know he’s a friend.”

“Your past ‘friends’ fell in love with you.” Bill responded, fondling with Dipper’s hands.

Dipper sighed, “You’re right but…”  
Bill kissed Dipper’s cheek, “I love you, That’s why I’m jealous.”

Dipper blushed, “I see. A-And I love you too.” Bill smiled and began kissing Dipper again. “Bill!” he exclaimed.  
\---------------------------------------------

“Hey, Power couple!” Alissa ran up to Dipper and Bill, “How are y’all?” She wrapped her arm around both of their shoulders and walked in between then.

Dipper smiled, “I’m okay, what about you?”

Alissa stopped to think, “Hmm, oh, I do have to tell you something!”

Bill grabbed her hand, “What is it?” he asked.

“I’m dating Py!” she exclaimed, waving towards her girlfriend in front of them, “Hey, Py Chart!”

Dipper clapped, “Good for you two!” he replied, high-fiving her before she ran off.

“SInce I have this,” she wrapped her arm around Py, too, and pointed at her face, “you don’t need to worry about me! I won’t steal Dipper!”

“We weren’t really worried,” Bill mumbled, hugging Dipper’s waist with his arms.

Dipper laughed and swung his arms around Bill’s neck, “Be nice!”

“Well, we’re off! See ya, Dip!” Alissa responded, saluting and walking off with Py.

“Nerds.” Bill murmured, kissing Dipper’s cheek, “But you’re the biggest nerd.”

Dipper blushed, “Jock.” he replied and kissed Bill’s forehead.

“Why do you only kiss me on the forehead or cheek?” Bill asked. He stopped and smirked, “Are you not man enough, nerd?”

Dipper felt flustered and started stumbling over his words, “I-It’s just t-that you...um...you...>”

Bill watched up fumble with trying to create a complete sentence, “Try,”

Dipper hesitated and pecked Bill on the lips, “T-There….”

“Was it that hard?” Bill teased, laughing slightly.

“Y-yes, it was,” Dipper’s blush deepened as he looked Bill in the eye, “I-I-I l-love you….”

Bill grinned, “I love you too, Dipper!” he exclaimed, kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE


	18. Broken Glasses and Broken Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no really a broken promise but :///
> 
> the outfit i referenced to is here:
> 
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/48/92/10/489210d3ed39921d40e38fee6fd3b7b1.jpg

The summer leaves slowly, one by one, fell to the ground as Norman sat down on the bench. He raised his head to loud yell across the park. The face he saw made him smile and wave. The other sat next to him, “Even though it’s two weeks into school, it’s still hot!,”

“Yeah,” Norman agreed, laying back onto the bench, “I haven’t seen you in a while, Dipper, what’s up?” He asked, rolling up his long sleeves. Norman knew he should not have worn during the heat.

Dipper shrugged, “Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you about something.” He replied, crossing his arms.

Norman looked back at him and ran a hand through his hair, “G-Go for it…” he responded, smiling weakly.

“It’s about Bill...I wanted to apologize about the way he acted when I was with you a few days ago…” Dipper spoke, trying not to stumble over his words and embarrass himself. 

Norman shook his head, “No, it’s fine,” he replied.

“And I just wanted to say that...um...Can we forget all conflict that happened between us?” Dipper asked, “It’s kind of awkward and I don’t want avoid you.” Dipper grabbed his shirt and squeezed it nervously.

“Of course,” said Norman, getting off the bench and extending his arm for a handshake, “Friends?”

“Yeah,” Dipper replied, grabbing his hand and standing up, “Friends.” 

\-----------------------------------------------------

“Dipper, can you come over? There’s something I need to ask you. I’ll be at our house, our parents are out so they asked me to house watch. ” Mabel asked, speaking into the phone. 

Dipper sounded annoyed on the other side, but Mabel was to oblivious to recognize, “What? Mabel, why?”

“C’mon, please?” She waited for his response, “I’m telling mom and dad you’re dating a delinquent.”

“Mabel! He’s not a delinquent!” Dipper shouted, “Fine, I’ll be over....You ruined my cuddle session with Bill….” he whispered.

“What?” Mabel asked, even though she clearly hear what he said.  
Dipper blushed, “Nothing!” He hissed as he hung up the phone.  
\-------------------------------------------------

“W-Why’d you put m-me in this outfit, Mabel?!” Dipper screamed.

Mabel pouted, “Come on!” She put the finishing touches on and sprayed glitter at him. “Aw, you look adorable!” She squealed.

“Why am I even here? WHy can’t you use this outfit?” Dipper asked, dusting off the glitter she put on him.

“It does look good on me! It’d be a waste to not use it, so I gave it to you.” She replied, “And besides, I spent, like, forty dollars on this, so just wear it.”

“Forty dollars, where’d you get that money!?” Dipper yelled, pushing her away.

Mabel rolled her eyes, “The credit card, dummy,” Dipper stared at her, “Anyways, take off your glasses. I wanna see how you look.”

Dipper took them off and tossed them onto the bed. Mabel grinned from ear to ear and squealed again, “You look perfect!” She jumped onto the bed and heard a crack, “Uh-Oh….”

“Mabel! My glasses!” Dipper screamed. Mabel jumped off the bed and saw the glasses broken in half.

Mabel took them and tried to fix it, “They were fake, right? So it doesn’t matter!” Dipper heard a beep from outside. It was probably Bill because he told him he’d pick him up.

Dipper sighed, “Ugh, fine.” He grabbed his other clothes and left, “Thanks for the clothes, Mabel! See you,” He waved and opened the door to Bill’s car.

“Sorry, Dipper!” She exclaimed as they drove away.

Bill glanced back at Dipper, “How was your day?” He looked back at him and noticed his glasses were gone, “Where’s your glasses?”

Dipper sighed, “Mabel broke them, but it’s fine, they were fake.” He replied, trying to fix his clothes. 

Bill raised an eyebrow, “Fake?” he asked, “Since when were they fake?”

“They’re fake because people keep complimenting me on my eyes,” He responded, sifting through his bag for his phone, “I almost got kidnapped once! But Mabel beat them up,”  
Bill smiled, “Well, your eyes are pretty,” he said, moving his arms to make a right.

Dipper blushed, “S-Shut up…” he murmured, pulling out his phone.

“You know you don’t have to wear them anymore, right?” Bill asked, pulling into the parking lot.

Dipper unbuckled his seatbelt, “Huh?” he asked, grabbing his bag of clothes and swinging it over his shoulder.

Bill pulled on his flannel shirt, “Because you have me to protect you,” he whispered, pulling him in for a kiss.

Bill got out of the car and left a dumbfounded Dipper to stay there, blushing. Dipper blinked as he watched Bill smirk and close his door.

“Goddamnit, Bill…” Dipper mumbled as he placed a hand on his heart, that was beating at the speed of a racecar. 

Dipper got out of the car and walked behind Bill into the dorms. When Dipper walked in, the boys stared at him and started blushing. Dipper tried to avoid eye contact and stared at the floor. Bill grabbed Dipper’s hand and held it, “You don’t have to be scared, I’m right next to you,”

Dipper nodded and proceeded to walk back to their own room. Once there, Dipper fell onto the bed, “That was too much to handle!” he exclaimed, burying his face with a pillow.

Bill chuckled, “I said you had nothing to fear.” 

“Well, you get kind of nervous when hundreds of men are staring at you!” Dipper screamed, throwing the pillow at him.

Bill grinned, “There was, like, ten there.” he replied, catching the pillow and jumping on to the bed to lay down next to him. Bill kissed his cheek, “You don’t have to worry. Trust me on this, okay?”

Dipper nodded, “Okay...I-I-I l-love you…” he whispered, placing his hands over his face in embarrassment.

Bill laughed quietly and removed the hand from Dipper’s face, “Me too,” he replied, smiling ear to ear.

Dipper threw another pillow at his face, “Cool!” he responded, jumping off of the bed and grabbing a nearby towel, “I’m showering, so don’t do anything weird!”

“Promise! And...I don’t blame you for not liking your eyes. I got bullied a lot when I was younger because my heterochromia. They called me abnormal. But now, everyone likes them, so it’s kind of a blessing.” Bill said, running a hand through his golden locks and smiling cheapishly.

Dipper walked over and kissed Bill’s golden eye, “I think they look nice,” Dipper whispered, grabbing another pair of clothes and running towards the bathroom. Dipper looked the door as it closed behind him and slid down onto the floor, “...Shit..” he whispered softly as he turned red, “I can’t believe I did that…”

Bill was left on the bed staring up to the ceiling, “What a cutie…”  
\-----------------------------------------

“Ugh! You’re so annoying!” Dipper yelled, shutting the door and walking out of the dorm.

Tad peeked his head in as soon as he left, “What’s up with you guys?” he asked, walking in and sitting on the bed.

Bill scratched his head, “God,” Bill grabbed a pillow and threw it back onto the bed furiously,”fucking dammit!” He exclaimed.

“Geez, you need to chill.” Tad said, taking the pillow and wrapping his arms around it.

Bill glared at him, “Shut up!” he screamed, clenching his fist, “Sometimes I hate when Dipper is like this. God!”

Tad stared at him for a second, “What happened?” he asked, placing the pillow back down on the bed.

 

“He blamed me for being late to cheer practice! Tell him I’m not his taxi driver or alarm clock! He can’t tell me to do things!” Bill grabbed his phone and checked the time, “See? He’s thirty minutes late and it’s because ’I didn’t remind him,’” Bill rolled his eyes, “And when I offer to drive hm, he says there’s traffic! There’s no fucking traffic out there!”

Tad shrugged, “Sounds problematic…” he said, smiling at Bill’s reaction.

“Whatever, it will blow off in a day or two,” Bill replied, sighing and falling back onto the bed.

“Sure,” Tad responded, walking out of the doorway, “Good luck!”

Bill shook his head and said nothing, but instead sighed sadly. They’ve been having these fights frequently and Bill is worried for their relationship. He fell back on the bed and fell asleep.  
\-------------------------------------  
Bill called Mabel, hoping she knew where Dipper was. He hasn’t come back to the dorm in two days and Bill was starting to get confused and worried for his boyfriend. 

“Oi, Mabel, where’s Dipper?” He asked as soon as she said hello.

Mabel sounded confused from the other side, “What? Isn’t he at the dorm? I haven’t seen him since he came over to help me with house sitting.”

Bill felt his eyes widen, “You don’t know where he is!?” Bill shouted, grabbing the bed sheets in anger.

Mabel said she did not know where he was and Bill immediately hung up and started searching for the other twin. He started asking people if they have seen him , unfortunately, all of them said they haven’t seen him. It started raining as soon as Bill almost gave up on hope. He was on the verge of tears. He waited in the rain for a while without an umbrella. He stood soaking wet as he walked back into the dorm.

To his surprise, he saw Dipper standing in the dorm, calling someone. Bill’s ringtone sang and Dipper turned around. “Oh, there you ar-” Dipper started, but then was cut off by a hug from Bill. “Hey! You’re really wet! You’ll catch a cold!” Dipper exclaimed, hugging Bill back.

“I... was so worried… I looked everywhere…” Bill whispered, tears falling from his face. Bill was shaking and he almost fell to the floor.

Dipper took Bill’s face in his hands and wiped his tears away, “Stop crying, it’s okay now. I’m here, so please stop crying?” Dipper asked softly.

Bill nodded and sniffled. Dipper smiled and kissed Bill on the cheek, “It’s okay,” Dipper softly sang to Bill as he calmed down.  
\-------------------------------

Bill stepped out of the bathroom, already wearing his jeans, “Pine Tree, can you pass me that shirt?” he asked, pointing to a black and yellow shirt on the bed.

Dipper grabbed it and threw it at him. “Thanks,” Bill replied, “Where were you all this time?”

Dipper stopped typing at his computer while he was on the bed and looked up at Bill, “Norman’s house.”

Bill stopped what he was doing and glared at him, “Norman?”

Dipper nodded slowly, “Yes…”

“I said not to-” Bill stopped and breathed deeply in and out, “That’s fine...but you should have told me?”

“I didn’t want to talk to you because we were in a fight and we’re both stubborn.” Dipper replied, looking back at his computer screen. Bill walked over and kissed Dipper on the birthmark, “I don’t care where you were, as long as you’re safe now.” Dipper blushed and locked his eyes onto the computer screen. Bill looked back at him, At least he was t Norman’s and not at some creep’s house. If he would be, I’d never forgive the guy who kidnapped him. Bill thought, rubbing the towel with his hair.  
\---------------------------------------------

Dipper sprang out of bed, “It’s three in the morning! Bill! Why didn’t you tell me it was this late! I didn’t do my homework yet!” Dipper grabbed his backpack and computer and laid the ot on the desk next to the bed.

“Pine Tre-” Bill tried to speak, but was ct off by Dipper.

Dipper started to fumble with his papers, “S-Sorry to ask you, Bill, but can you make coffee?”

Bill shook his head, “No, come back to sleep-”

“I can’t sleep at a time like this, I’m going to fail college if i don’t do this assignment!” Dipper exclaimed, typing furiously at the computer.

“Dipper-”

“What!?”

“It’s Saturday.” Bill replied, smirking slightly. 

Dipper turned red, “Move over,” he mumbled, sleeping next to Bill with embarrassment. .

Bill smirked and wrapped his arm around Dipper’s waist, “You’re so cute,” Bill whispered.

“Sh-Shut up.” Dipper replied, as they both fell asleep.  
\--------------------------------------------------------

Dipper looked over at the caller ID as soon as his phone rang, “Hey, Wirt? What’s up?” he asked as he started pacing around the room.

Bill walked over and started listening to the their conversation, “Hm? The movies...I don’t know,” He sneaked behind Dipper and wrapped his arms around his waist. Dipper tried slapping his arm to get him off, but Bill didn’t budge.  
Bill and Dipper were in front of the bed, so he sat down with Dipper sitting on his lap. Dipper slightly squealed when Bill bit down on his ear. “Are you okay?” Wirt asked from the other side of the call.

“Y-Yeah, I’m f-f-fine…” Dipper said, trying not to groan when Bill started placing hickies along his neck. 

Wirt stopped for a minute, “Okay...what I was saying was-” 

Dipper screamed, “I’m sorry I’m going to have to call you back!” when Bill sneaked a hand up Dipper’s shirt.

“Sure, bye.” Wirt said, hanging up.

Dipper glared back at Bill and pushed him on the bed, “What’re you doing!?” Dipper hissed.

“Not to be mean, but I don’t really like when you hang out with him.” Bill replied, brushing away the hair in Dipper’s eyes.

Dipper slapped his hand and started blushing, “You get too jealous!” Dipper screamed, slapping the others’ chest and burying Bill’s face in a pillow.

Bill chuckled, “‘Because I love you,” he responded, grabbing Dipper’s hand and pulling him down for a kiss.

Dipper pouted, “Whatever,” Dipper turned redder and leaned down to kiss Bill on the cheek.

“Happy birthday!” Tad screamed, kicking the door open and landing his hands on his hips.

Bill looked back at Tad, “It’s neither of our birthdays.” 

“Whateves, but we have news for you!” Tad said, tugging on the other person behind the doors’ hand, “We’re engaged!”

Lucas blushed, “We’re not engaged, just dating!” he hissed, “And, sh! We’re in the guys dorm, we’ll be gossiped about.” Tad kissed, Lucas’ neck, making him feel ticklish and retreat away, “Q-Quit it…”

“Relax, Lucas.” Tad replied, “It’s funny because I have the ‘dough’ and Lucas can bake! So our relationship is like a pun!”

“S-So you’re saying our relationship is a joke to you…?” Lucas asked, tears popping out of his eyes.  
“No! I would never think it’s a joke!” Tad responded, hugging Lucas tightly.

Dipper glared at both of them, “Love you both, but can you not flirt in our dorm room?” he asked, getting off of Bill and crossing his arms.

“But, Dipper, remember our promise?” Tad asked. Dipper nodded and sat down next to Bill on the bed, “Well, since secret’s out, I can get into your relationship all I want!”

“What, no, wait-”

“That means, Bill, we’ll still be the best of friends!”

“Tad!!!” Dipper screamed, trying to tug Bill away from Bill’s grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!!


	19. Proposes and Friendly's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello  
> im back  
> from death  
> ;)

Cipher University is said to have the most elite students the state of Oregon has to offer. From Dipper Pines's experiences, he does not know if this seems to be true. Frankly speaking, his college days consisted of a persistent boyfriend, a bunch of his childhood friends falling in love with him, and an abundance of girls that came after him for love or hate. Entering this school, he thought he would be one of the outcasted introverts among the popular crowd. Looking back after he graduated, he came to the realization that he really was not. Many knew about his relationships and drama that arose during his schooling. Now, 28-year-old Dipper Pines lives in a somewhat normal house. He would not call it normal, for the house basically looks like a mansion. He has been living there for a few years. He became a journalist of the abnormal that occurred in many states around America, and some other countries. Sometimes he remembers his friend Norman who was with him ever since the start of college. They used to chat a lot about it. TImely, that makes him chuckle quietly to himself once realizing how far he’s come. Right now, Dipper sits in his room, facing the computer, racking his brain for a new idea for the next sentence.

“Ugh.” Aloud he spoke, his eyes blankly viewing the computer screen. “This is not working.” He began typing, _and my next…_ He sighed, viciously pressing backspace. Why did he decide this job? He did not know. He was always obsessed with it. He shrugged and banged his head on the desk.

He heard footsteps approaching the door which followed with two knocks. “Come in…” he groaned.

More footsteps drew closer and a kiss was laid on his cheek. “How is my lovely husband doing?” The manly voice asked.

Dipper looked up and stared at the blonde. “I’m fine, Bill.” responded Dipper as he lifted his head.

Bill chuckled. “It doesn’t seem so when I hear repeated banging from up here.” He sat down on the large king sized bed next to the desk. “Take a break, why don’t you?” Bill smiled.

Dipper smiled at the man he married and noticed how much he changed. He remembered this man as the boyfriend who would constantly get into fights over him. The man who would relentlessly protect him no matter what. “Maybe…” replied Dipper, standing from the chair he sat in for several hours.

Bill pulled him down onto his lap. “It’s best if you rest. You don’t want to over work yourself.”

Dipper stared at him and blankly said, “Drop this new personality, what do you want?” Dipper saw through his little game of playhouse and confronted him.

“Ah, I was caught.” Bill smirked. “I wanted to go on a date. It’s been so long, two weeks, I think? You need to get out of the house.”

Dipper kissed his forehead after moving his blonde hair out of the way. “Sure, in an hour or so.”

Bill kissed Dipper back on the lips. “Call me when you’re ready. I have to go think of romantic places to go.” Bill winked and patted Dipper’s leg, signalling to get off.

Dipper got off and returned to his seat, waving when Bill left. Dipper recalled his marriage. It was cheesy, but loved every moment of it. He has been living with him for six years after moving in with him after their marriage. Dipper remembered it and it went something like this...

 _Bill knew that Dipper always had his morning coffee before attending class. So, he bought a mug that had “Will You Marry Me?” at the bottom, so when Dipper makes coffee, he’ll read it and realize he’s getting proposed to! Genius, right? No, actually. Dipper was so tired from studying the other night that he didn’t read the bottom. Mission failed. But Bill didn’t give up._  
_He figured, since Dipper got a new QR code app out of curiosity and still had it, he printed out a couple of QR codes and pasted it around their dorm. The codes were “I love you” “Please marry me” and “Will You Marry Me?” Dipper didn’t take notice of them. He was trying to be romantic, goddamit! I scanned one, though, yet it was only the “I love you” one. How upsetting. Still, he had hope._  
_Dipper loved ice cream. Any flavor, he has had to have tried it already. Bill’s plan was to put “Will You Marry Me?” ice cream from Ben and Jerry’s inside the dorm’s fridge, which worked! Yet, coincidentally. Dipper was looking for Hot Pockets, but only found ice cream. He was surprised seeing these ice cream pints that filled the freezer and knew that his suspicion was correct. Bill was really asking him for his hand in marriage. He opened one, and it was surprisingly light. He opened it and saw a note inside. It stated “Meet me on the rooftop.”_  
_Dipper raised a brow, what could he mean? Dipper placed the pint down and made his way toward the roof of the school._

_Moments later, he saw Bill at the edge. “Bill?” Dipper asked, walking towards him._

_Bill turned and saw him, “You’re here! Come, come, look down.” Bill stepped back and Dipper walked closer._

_His and Bill’s friends were down there. There was the entirety of the basketball team, half of the school, Alissa, Emma, Mabel, Pacifica, Tad, Lucas, and even Wirt and Norman. They were all there. The crowd shouted 3, 2,1 and there he saw a large sign following one another._  
_“Dipper,_  
_Will,_  
_You,_  
_Marry,_  
_Me?”_  
_And then lastly a sign that said: Look Next To You!_

 _Dipper turned his head to the left and saw Bill on one knee and a ring in his hand. “Dipper Pines, will you marry me?”_  
_Dipper was speechless. He could not believe his eyes. His mouth moved to say one word, “Yes!”_  
_Bill smiled and took Dipper’s left hand, quickly sliding the expensive ring onto his finger. The crowd cheered and squealed. Dipper could tell that Mabel and Emma were the loudest. Bill kissed Dipper on the cheek. Dipper came to realization that this was not a dream, it was reality. He blushed and looked down. There were many rumors of the garden roof being for romance. Dipper thought it was cliche, like the scene from High School Musical. He would have never thought he would get proposed to._

“Dipper!” he heard someone scream. Dipper opened his eyes, it was becoming a little dark. Dipper got up from the chair and absconded from the room.

Dipper walked down the stairs to meet him in the living room. “Yes?” he asked.

“Dad!” Dipper looked behind him and a small, six-year-old girl jumped on his back.

“Hello, Bea.” Dipper said and carried her with his arms. “How are you?”

Bea wrapped her arms around his neck. “I didn’t get to see you at  _all_ today!” she exclaimed and hit him lightly.

“I’m sorry.” Dipper smiled and kissed her forehead. “I was working.” Dipper hugged his adopted daughter tightly.

“Hey, Dad!” Another voice said.

Dipper took another look at his son. “Ty!” Dipper picked him up, too, and swung both of them around.

Both Bill and Dipper decided to adopt them at 22 while they were babies, and named they Bea and Tyrone. They were twins and Dipper immediately took a liking to them considering, with Mabel, he can relate.

Bill walked up to them. “Are you ready to go?”

Dipper averted his eyes and thought. “Yeah. Yeah, of course.”

Bill smiled. “Good. I have something planned for the whole family.”

Dipper raised an eyebrow. “Sure?” Even though he agreed, his response sounded more like a question.

The family left the house soon after their conversations. Dipper got into the car after buckling his children up. “So, where are we going?”

Bill smirked. “Secret.” he sang as he continued to back up and leave.

Dipper and Bill talked about Dipper’s new novel and how he is unable to finish it the whole entire ride. The children were silent, considering Dipper gave them his and Bill’s phone to play games or watch Disney movies. Dipper looked outside. “...Friendly’s?”

Bill started laughing loudly. “Ha Ha! Yeah, it is.” Dipper stared at him. “What? I did say for the whole family! Besides, it’s fun.”

Dipper chuckled. “Sure. Okay.”

They pulled into a spot in the parking lot and entered as the children screamed “Friendly’s!” repeatedly. Before going in, Dipper squatted down to talk to Tyrone after he tugged on Dipper’s shirt. This was the perfect chance to talk to the waiter without spoiling the surprise.

“Dipper,” Bill said, and stretched out his hand, “let’s go.”

Dipper took his hand and walked with him and the kids toward the table. They were about to sit down when…

“Bro-Bro!” He heard a recognizable, feminine voice yell. “Glad you made it!”

 Dipper was shocked. “Mabel? I thought you were in Paris?” Dipper asked.

“My boss gave me and Pacifica a break.” Mabel replied, sipping her milkshake.

Dipper smiled and tried not to correct her when she said ‘me and Pacifica’ when the proper way to say it was ‘Pacifica and I’. “That’s nice. Where is she?”

“Boo.”

Dipper jumped and saw Pacifica with one hand on her hip. She waved. “Hello!” she exclaimed as her eyes looked at the children who hugged at Bill’s legs. “And who are you cuties?”

“Bea.” The girl said.

“Tyrone. B-But you can call me Ty.” The boy twin said.

The family with the other couple ate their dinner and caught up on what they missed while the girls were gone. What sparked Dipper’s attention the most is when Mabel said. “Oh, yeah, me and Paz adopted this cute, seven-year-old girl from France!”

Dipper almost spit out his drink. “What? From France?”

Mabel nodded. “Her name is Paige.”

Pacifica smiled. “Yes, and she will be coming home with us next week. Mabel and I cannot wait at all. She’s bright and smart.”

Dipper and Bill grinned. “You’ll be happy.” Bill said and gestured to his kids who were playing on the next table over. “I know I am.” he continued and kissed Dipper’s cheek.

“We get it, you’re married.” Mabel and Pacifica said.

The whole table laughed and finished their meals.

After their meal, the family got into the car to return home. “It was nice meeting them again after two years.”

“Of course.” Bill said and patted Dipper’s leg. “I’m glad you enjoyed your surprise.”

Dipper smiled and placed his hand on the other’s.

At the house, Dipper walked into the master bedroom with fatigue. “They’re finally asleep…” he groaned.

Bill pulled them into bed. “Sorry, but today was your night.” Bill chuckled. Bill situated himself so his head was propped up by his hand and Dipper was lying next to him.

“Oh, I know.” Dipper said and rolled his eyes.

BIll kissed him and stared him in the eyes. Dipper always adored Bill’s heterochromatic eyes. They were blue and yellow. Yellow was a rare color. Dipper laughed to himself thinking how weird that would have looked to the nurses.

Bill raised an eyebrow. “What are you laughing about?”

“Nothing.”

“Oh?” Bill asked and began tickling the brunette next to him.

Dipper pleaded him to stop while laughing. The two looked each other in the eyes, kissed, and ended the night with exchanging “I love you”’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm Neba. Sorry if there are any grammar misspells or anything. This is my second work on AO3, so I'm pretty inexperienced. Thank you for the kudos, comments, and bookmarks! I appreciate them all! 
> 
> Tumblr:  
> princesa-neba.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks!!!!!!


End file.
